Romanze of Blonde Shinigami
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang yang dilahirkan tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, yang dia tahu dia berasal dari keluarga kecil Namikaze dan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Kehidupan tenangnya berakhir saat dia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Shinigami. OC / OOC / TYPO / StrongNaru / SmartNaru / BadSummary / Fluffy and many others.
1. Chapter 1 (Importants People in My Life)

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Title : **_**"Romanze of Blonde Shinigami"**_

**Genres : **_**Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Battle ,Supernatural, etc.**_

**Rating : **_**M**_

**Pairings : **_**Naruto x OC, and others pairings.**_

**Summary : **_**Naruto adalah seorang yang dilahirkan tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, yang dia tahu dia berasal dari keluarga kecil Namikaze dan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Kehidupan tenangnya berakhir saat dia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Shinigami. OC / OOC / TYPO / StrongNaru / SmartNaru / BadSummary / Fluffy and many others.**_

—**II—**

_**Chapter 1 : Importants People in My Life**_

Matahari pagi perlahan muncul dan memberikan sinar hangatnya ke seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi, burung-burung berterbangan dan saling berkicau seolah menambah melodi pagi hari yang nyaman. Udara pagi hari yang masih sejuk menambah kesegaran pagi itu

Banyak orang yang sudah mulai beraktifitas meskipun ini masih tergolong pagi, entah itu yang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja, memasak makanan ataupun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan pagi di taman. Terlepas dari semua itu di sebuah rumah minimalis di pinggir jalan terdapat seorang pemuda yang masih bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya

"U…Uhmmm". Perlahan gundukan selimut yang menutupi sebuah sosok bergerak-gerak pelan, sosok tersebut segera menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hoaammm…". Menguap sebentar dia pun mengucek-ngucek matanya dan membiasakan penglihatannya yang masih belum jelas karena baru bangun tidur. Mata Sapphire indahnya yang semula menutup kini sudah terbuka, sosok tersebut berjalan kearah jendela sedang di kamarnya dan menyingkap korden jendelanya itu

Sinar matahari yang masih belum terlalu terik itu segera menyinari kamarnya yang tadinya remang-remang karena lampunya tidak dinyalakan. 'Srekk' dengan satu geseran kesamping jendela itu bergeser kesamping. 'Wusshh…' tampak angin musim semi yang masih segar segera berhembus menimpa wajahnya

Memejamkan matanya sebentar menikmati hembusan angin, manik Sapphire nya kembali terbuka. Melihat dari lantai jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dia tersenyum kecil.

'_Tiga Belas tahun sudah berlalu ya… Tou-san, Kaa-san'_. Batinnya sambil memandang sebuah pigura photo kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tampak anak kecil berambut pirang yang sama dengan sosok laki-laki dewasa yang tengah memegang tangan kanan nya dan sosok dewasa lain berambut merah panjang yang memegang tangan kirinya, ketiga sosok di photo tersebut tersenyum bahagia terutama sang bocah.

"Naruto… kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi lalu sarapan !". suara teriakan itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan nya. Sang kakek yang memanggilnya dari bawah membuat sosok tersebut menghela nafas panjang

"Ya, Jii-chan… aku segera turun…". Naruto yang merupakan nama dari sosok yang kita bahas tadi segera mengambil handuknya dan segera masuk kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Namikaze Naruto, itulah nama lengkap bocah berambut kuning tadi. Dia hidup di rumah tersebut hanya bersama kakeknya saja. Kakeknya adalah seorang penulis yang cukup terkenal. Sudah dari kecil atau lebih tepatnya sejak umur lima tahun dia hidup bersama dengan kakeknya, Namikaze Jiraiya.

Naruto sendiri merupakan siswa kelas tiga di Karakura High School, penampilannya agak sedikit berantakan tapi entah kenapa para siswi di sekolahnya selalu bersemu merah setiap kali melihat dirinya. Rambut jabrik kuning dengan jambang yang panjang di kedua pipinya, kulit yang agak berwarna tan dan tinggi badan 180 cm itulah cirri fisiknya. _**(Author sengaja buat Naruto kayak Minato tapi dengan kulit yang tidak terlalu berwarna tan, cenderung putih malah)**_

Naruto sendiri sih cuek saja, toh selama kehidupannya tenang-tenang saja dia tidak akan protes. "Ohayou… Jii-chan". Sapa Naruto kepada kakeknya yang sedang memasak dan segera duduk di kursinya. Naruto sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya

"Ohayou… Naruto". Jawab Jiraiya di sela-sela kegiatan memasaknya itu, setelah selesai membuat beberapa lauk Jiraiya segera menaruhnya di piring dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Keduanya segera menyantap sarapan pagi itu

Naruto sedikit menaikan alisnya saat melihat Jiraiya berpakaian beda dari biasanya, kini terlihat lebih rapi tapi yang membuatnya penasaran adalah tas yang berada di bangku kosong di samping kakeknya. "Oi Jii-chan… apa kau mau pergi ?". Tanya Naruto

Jiraiya yang sedang memakan rotinya sambil membaca Koran menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang Naruto dan tersenyum. "aaa… gomen lupa memberitahumu Naruto, Jii-chan harus pergi beberapa hari… yak kau tahu kan alasannya"

Naruto pun mengangguk, dia cukup tahu jika penulis harus mencari suasana yang berbeda agar ide-idenya dapat tercipta. "Kau tidak apa kan jika Jii-chan tinggal beberapa hari…". Kata Jiraiya kembali kepada Naruto

Naruto pun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Daijoubu… Daijoubu… aku tidak apa-apa, kau kan sering bepergian… jadi sudah biasa". Jiraiya pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia sebenarnya tahu jika Naruto merasa kesepian, semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal sifat Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dari anak cerewet menjadi anak pendiam dan kalem… dari bodoh menjadi pandai dan lain-lain.

"Gochisosama deshita…". Ucap Naruto dan segera mengambil tasnya di bangku kosong di sampingnya. "aku berangkat dulu Jii-chan sudah siang… kau hati-hatilah di jalan, dan jangan telat untuk minum obat". Ucap Naruto sambil memakai sepatunya

"ya… kau juga". Teriak Jiraiya dari arah ruang makan. Walaupun merasa sedih melihat Naruto yang selalu Nampak kesepian tapi dia senang karena Naruto masih memperhatikan dirinya.

Di jalan Naruto sempat membeli minuman kaleng dai mesin penjual otomatis di dekat rumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil meminum minumannya. Tampak juga orang-orang berjalan searah dengannya, orang-orang yang ingin berangkat ke kantor ataupun siswa-siswi yang satu sekolah dengannya

Matanya memandang sesosok anak kecil yang tampak kumal dan pakaiannya compang-camping berdiri di tengah jalan. Hal yang tidak disadari orang lain di sekitarnya adalah setiap orang yang menubruknya selalu menembusnya seolah hanya udara kosong biasa, Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu segera menyimpulkan jika sosok anak kecil itu adalah Roh

Hal yang tidak disadari orang lain juga bahwa dari kecil Naruto memang bisa melihat roh-roh orang yang sudah mati, awalnya dia memang takut tapi orang tuanya selalu menenangkannya. Lama-kelamaan Naruto sudah tidak takut lagi, tersenyum kecil Naruto segera berjalan kearah roh anak kecil itu

Anak kecil itu taampak kaget saat ada seseorang yang memegang kepalanya dan mengusap pelan rambutnya, dia mendongak dan menemukan laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya

"Jangan bersedih, kau tahu… kadang kehidupan ini begitu kejam tapi kita harus tetap berusaha dan berjuang dari kehidupan kejam ini". Kata Naruto kepada anak kecil itu

Membulatkan matanya kemudian roh anak kecil itu tersenyum, _'Arigatou… Onii-san'_ dan kemudian anak itu terurai menjadi cahaya dan terbias bersama cahaya matahari pagi

Menghela nafasnya sejenak Naruto memandang matahari yang mulai terik cahayanya dengan satu tangan di depan matanya. _'Setidaknya dia bisa hidup tenang sekarang… dari yang kupikirkan anak kecil itu pasti kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang'_

Setelah berpikir demikian Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju sekolahnya tanpa menyadari ada sesosok _Hollow _ yang mengintainya dari kegelapan gang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. _'Anak yang menarik, dia mempunyai tekanan roh yang berbeda dari manusia-manusia lain… hehehe, dia akan enak jika dimakan' _sosok _Hollow _itu pun menghilang meninggalkan gang gelap itu kembali sepi seakan tidak pernah ada kehadiran seorangpun

**~R.O.B.S~**

**Soul Society (Ruang Rapat Gotei 13)**

Tampak tiga belas sosok berhakama hitam dan berhaori putih berdiri melingkar di sekeliling ruangan itu. Tampak juga seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat sedang berlutut di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

Ketiga belas sosok yang berdiri adalah kapten-kapten 13 Gotei dari Soul Society, mereka bertugas untuk kepentingan-kepentingan dunia roh dan mereka semua adalah seorang _**Shinigami**_.

Di posisi paling tengah berdiri seorang kakek-kakek dengan tongkat yang selalu di pegangnya, dia adalah **Yamamoto Genshijiro **atau Kapten divisi 1 dari 13 Gotei sekaligus pemimpin mereka. Tongkat yang aslinya adalah perwujudan dari _Zanpakutou_ nya sendiri yaitu _**Ryuujin Jakka**_ dia ketukan kelantai dan lampu dari atas segera menyoroti ke dua belas sosok di sampingnya, enam di kanan dan enam dikiri

Dari kanan Yamamoto-sho taichou kita bisa melihat Kapten Divisi 2 yaitu **Soifon**, lalu Kapten Divisi 4 : **Unohana Retsu**, di sebelah kanan Unohana-taichou berdiri berurutan, Kapten Divisi 6 : **Kuchiki Byakuya**, Kapten Divisi 8 : **Kyouraku Shunsui**, Kapten Divisi 10 : **Toushirou Hitsugaya**, dan Kapten Divisi 12 : **Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

Sedangkan di sebelah kiri dari Yamamoto-sho taichou berdiri berurutan, Kapten Divisi 3 : **Ichimaru Gin**, Kapten Divisi 5 : **Aizen Sousuke**, Kapten Divisi 7 : **Komamura Sajin**, Kapten Divisi 9 : **Tousen Kaname**, Kapten Divisi 11 : **Zaraki Kenpachi**, dan Kapten Divisi 13 : **Ukitake Joushirou**

"Uzumaki Celia siap menjalankan perintah…". Ucap sosok perempuan di tengah-tengah para kapten tadi. Sosok tersebut masih berlutut menunggu sebuah perintah dari sang Sho-Taichou

"Uzumaki Celia…". Kata Yamamoto bersuara, "Ha'i". jawab tegas Celia yang merupakan sosok yang sedang berjongkok tadi

"Sebagai orang yang berdiri di posisi ketiga di divisi pertama,kau kutugaskan untuk…"

.

.

.

**Karakura Town (Dunia Manusia)**

'…_hari ini tenang sekali, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang hebat yang akan terjadi'_. Pikir Naruto dari dalam kelasnya sambil memandang langit lewat jendela di sebelahnya, kelas memang sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar tapi Naruto tidak pernah mendengarkan pendengaran dari senseinya

"Jadi Shogun pertama yang pernah menjabat adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu-… ". Dan bla…bla…bla… penjelasan Sejarah Jepang yang disampaikan sang sensei hanya di lewatkan oleh Naruto dengan memandang langit biru bersih di atas sana

Hari pun bergulir dengan cepat, matahari yang menyinari bumi dengan terik di musim semi itu kini terlihat akan meninggalkan peraduannya di ufuk barat meninggalkan cahaya berwarna keemasan di langit. Naruto yang sudah selesai mengikuti aktifitas klubnya yaitu klub kendo kini bersiap untuk pulang

Berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi karena memang sudah hampir malam dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya di belakangnya, namun saat dia memutar badannya tidak ada apa-apa disana. Menanggapi itu adalah halusinya saja Naruto kembali berjalan kea rah loker untuk berganti sepatu dan pulang

Meletakan sebentar _Boken_ (Pedang Kayu) miliknya yang tadi di ambilnya saat ke Dojo kendo. Dia memang selalu meninggalkan pedang kayunya di dojo sekolah karena tak ingin repot jika harus membawanya, namun pedangnya kini dia ambil. Dia tadi meminta ijin kepada pelatihnya jika dia ingin mengundurkan diri dari klub karena memang dia sudah kelas tiga, dengan berat hati karena terpakasa kehilangan sang atlet terbaik pelatihnya akhirnya mengijinkannya keluar dari klub

Memikirkan wajah kecewa dari pelatihnya dan wajah sedih dari junior-juniornya membuat Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, sebenarnya dia nyaman diklub tapi dia kembali mengingat kakeknya. Penyakit asma kakeknya sering kambuh dan dia juga ingin meluangkan waktunya dengan kakeknya yang sudah tua

Perlahan dia membuka lokernya tapi saat sudah terbuka, puluhan surat dengan hiasan hati berhamburan keluar, Naruto kembali menghela nafas. _'Surat cinta lagi… yang benar saja'_. Batinnya memandang surat-surat tersebut. Menghiraukannya dia segera mengganti sepatunya dan beranjak keluar

**~R.O.B.S~**

"Tadaima…". Ucap Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya, sepi dan gelap. Kakeknya kan sedang pergi jadi sudah pasti sepi dan lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan. Beranjak dari tempatnya Naruto segera menaruh tasnya di sofa ruang tamu dan menyalakan lampu-lampu rumahnya

Setelah itu dia segera mengambil tasnya kembali dan pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Tak berapa lama dia keluar dari kamarnya dan memakai pakaian santainya, saat merasa perutnya berbunyi dia segera beranjak kedapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Membuka kulkas dia hanya menemukan satu kardus susu dan air putih serta beberapa buah, tidak ada yang bias dimasak. Dia pun menutup kembali kulkasnya dan menemukan sebuah catatan dan uang di atas meja kecil di sebelah kulkas

'Maaf Naruto… Jii-chan belum sempat belanja bahan makanan, Jii-chan meninggalkan beberapa uang, jadi kau beli sendiri saja'. Begitulah isi memo kecil di sebelah beberapa lembar uang yen di atas meja kecil tadi

Naruto pun mengambil uang itu dan beranjak kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket. Setelah itu dia pergi ke _Konbini _(Mini Market) di dekat kompleks rumahnya

.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita… datang lagi ya". Kata kasir Konbini yang Naruto datangi, Naruto pun keluar dari Konbini itu dengan satu kantong plastik penuh dengan bahan makanan di tangan kanannya. Dia kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya

Udara malam itu entah kenapa terasa berbeda dari biasanya, terasa lebih berat. Terlebih lagi Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Tapi kembali Naruto menepis pikiran itu yang dianggapnya hanya perasaan nya saja

Di jalan dia memang sering melihat roh-roh orang yang masih penasaran karena kematiannya tapi dia tidak menanggapinya toh mereka juga punya urusan sendiri sama halnya dengan manusia yang masih hidup

Saat sudah hampir sampai rumahnya entah kenapa dia merasa ingin melihat keatas, dan saat dia melihat keatas atau lebih tepatnya kepuncak dari tiang listri di depannya dia melihat siluet seseorang berdiri disana… menatapnya

Wajah sosok tersebut tidak terlihat jelas karena cahaya bulan yang di belakanginya membuat tubuh bagian depannya tertutup bayangan. Rambut panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin, selama sedetik itu pula direksi Naruto terpaku kearah sosok tersebut

Namun saat kedipan mata Naruto, dia tidak melihat lagi sosok tersebut. Kembali mengucek-ngucek matanya agar lebih jelas dia melihat lagi di atas tiang dan tidak menemukan apa pun disana. Sungguh, demi novel porno yang pernah di bacanya milik sang kakek dia tadi melihat sesosok yang diperkirakannya perempuan berdiri di sana dan… menatapnya

'Tiinn…'. Naruto terkaget saat mendengar suara klakson di belakangnya. Dia kemudian membalikan badannya dan menemukan sebuah mobil berhenti di belakangnya. "Hei, jangan berdiri di tengah jalan… kau mau mati hah". Teriak pengemudi mobil tersebut kepada Naruto

"aaa… sumimasen". Naruto segera menyingkir ke tepi jalan dan membiarkan mobil tersebut kembali melaju.

Sekali lagi Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, tapi dia sungguh yakin jika dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di atas tiang listrik tadi. Mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan dia kembali berjalan untuk pulang, _'mungkin itu halusinasi seseorang yang sedang kelaparan dan kesepian sehingga dia melihat sesosok perempuan memandanginya dari atas sebuah tiang… hahaha lucu sekali'_. Pikirnya berusaha menepis tentang kejadian tadi

**~R.O.B.S~**

Esok hari pun datang, hari ini tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya kecuali dia yang sarapan sendirian tanpa ada sosok kakeknya yang sedang pergi mencari inspirasi. Setelah serangkaian kegiatan paginya dirumah kini Naruto berjalan untuk berangkat kesekolahnya

"Ohayou Namikaze-senpai...". Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok gadis berambut orange yang kini berada di sampingnya. "Aaa... Ohayou Orihime-chan,kau mengagetkanku saja". Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada juniornya itu

"Gomen Namikaze-senpai... hehehe". Jawab Orihime Inoue dengan senyumannya kepada seniornya. Naruto hanya membalas tersenyum, dia memang cukup mengenal Inoue. Dia sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku... panggil saja Naruto". Kata Naruto. "Gomen senpai, aku sudah biasa memanggilmu dengan nama itu". Kata Inoue

"Kalau begitu biasakan dengan memanggilku Naruto oke..."

"baiklah N-Naruto-senpai...". ucap Inoue dengan muka memerah karena malu memanggil nama Naruto dengan nama kecilnya. Naruto pun tersenyum, dia memang sudah menganggap Inoue sebagai adiknya jadi keformalan tidak diperlukan dalam persaudaraan bukan

"Nah... kalau begitu kan bagus, aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, ne... Inoue-chan". Kata Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Inoue yang membuat Inoue tertawa kecil

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat...". ucap Naruto. "Uhm...". balas Inoue

Saat sudah sampai sekolahan mereka berdua bun berpisah, tentu saja karena mereka berbeda kelas. Naruto setelah mengganti sepatunya di loker segera berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai di lantai tiga tempat dimana kelasnya berada

Saat sudah memasuki kelasnya dia segera berjalan kebelakang dan duduk di tempat duduknya yang terletak paling pojok belakang di sebelah jendela. Dia sempat melirik bangku kosong di sebelah kanannya, orang yang dulunya menempati bangku itu sudah pindah sekolah jadi kini kosong tidak ada yang menempati

Saat sudah duduk dia kembali melakukan aktifitas kesukaannya yaitu memandang langit menghiraukan tawa-tawa centil gadis-gadis di kelasnya sambil memandangi dirinya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00, dan bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran akan dilaksanakan tidak lama lagi. Pintu kelas pun bergeser, melihat sang sensei memasuki kelas semua murid langsung berhamburan ke tempat duduknya kecuali Naruto yang masih memandang langit biru

"Ja Minna, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru... dia akan belajar bersama kita untuk satu tahun kedepan... kau boleh masuk". Setelah sang sensei berbicara demikian kini masuklah seorang siswi perempuan berambut blonde pucat panjang dengan ujung rambutnya yang bergelung, tampak para siswi yang kagum akan pesona murid baru itu dan para siswa yang nosebleed akibat melihat kecantikan dan keseksian murid baru itu

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san... perkenalkanlah dirimu". Ucap sang sensei

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna-san... Watashi wa Uzumaki-Celia desu. Celia de yonde kudasai (tolong panggil dengan Celia saja). Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu (Mohon bantuannya)". Ucap Celia memperkenalkan dirinya

"Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya...". kata sang Sensei, murid-murid terutama paa pria langsung ribut untuk dari pertanyaan kecil-kecilan sampai ke yang mesum sekalipun

Keramaian itu pun membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya, dia segera mengarahkan direksinya ke depan dan kaget saat melihat seorang murid baru di depan. Kedua mata Naruto dan Celia saling bertatapan dalam beberapa detik, Naruto merasa tubuhnya kaku. Entah kenapa dia pernah melihat bola mata milik murid baru di depannya tapi entah kapan. Kegiatan saling menatap keduanya terinterupsi oleh perkataan sang Sensei

"Baiklah... baiklah, kurasa kalian bisa bertanya saat istirahat nanti...". Dan itu sukses membuat para pria mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah Uzumaki-san... kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Namikaze-san... Namikaze-san angkat tanganmu"

Naruto yang sadar jika namanya di panggil segera mengangkat tangannya, Celia yang melihat pria blonde yan duduk dipojokan tersenyum kecil. Membungkukan badannya sejenak dia segera berjalan kearah bangku disebelah Naruto

Saat berada di samping Naruto Celia mengeluarkan senyumnya kepada Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Naruto pun membalas senyum Celia sebelum dia duduk dibangkunya. Pelajaran membosankan hari itu pun berjalan, seperti biasa hanya sedikit yang memperhatikannya. Naruto kembali memandang langit, namun dia tidak menyadari jika Celia kadang meliriknya dan tersenyum kecil

**~R.O.B.S~**

Kini malam hari pun telah tiba, Kakek Naruto sudah kembali dari bepergiannya. Tampak lebih cepat, Naruto dan kakeknya kini sedang makan malam di ruang makan. Mereka makan dengan tenang sampai suara Jiraiya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"Naruto... kau bisa temani Jii-chan malam ini kan ? Kakek harus segera menyerahkan script ke redaksi...". Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan makan malamnya. Setelah makan mereka berdua bersiap-siap dan pergi ke ujung kota untuk ke kantor redaksi, jangan tanya kenapa malam-malam karena redaktor hanya bisa di temui saat malam hari (?)

Setelah menyerahkan script tulisan Jiraiya, kini mereka berdua sudah kembali untuk pulang. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan untuk menuju rumah, sampai di sebuah pinggiran sungai yang terdapat lapangan cukup luas Jiraiya berhenti sejenak

Naruto yang melihat kakeknya berhenti ikut berhenti, dia kemudian berjalan ke samping kakeknya dan berdiri disampingnya. Mereka memandang permukaan air sungai yang memantulkan cahaya lampu dari bangunan-bangunan gedung

"Ne Naruto, entah kenapa aku merasa hidupku tak lama lagi". Kata Jiraiya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Naruto tidak suka jika Jiraiya berkata demikian. "Apa maksudmu Jii-chan... kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh"

"... entahlah, aku hanya merasa begitu". Kata Jiraiya, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia tidak ingin... dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya lagi, cukup hanya orang tuanya saja yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Mata Naruto tertutup oleh poninya meninggalkan bayangan disana. "Sebaiknya kita pulang Jii-chan... angin malam tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu". Kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jiraiya dengan raut wajah yang susah ditebak

"Naru-". Belum sempat Jiraiya berbicara tiba-tiba permukaan air sungai yang tenang meledak membuat Naruto dan Jiraiya menoleh kearah sumber ledakan. Mata keduanya membulat saat mereka melihat sesosok monster, bukan lebih tepatnya makhluk hitam dengan bentuk seperti manusia tapi bungkuk dan mempunyai empat tangan. Jiraiya tentu saja kaget, seumur hidupnya dia melihat sosok yang mengerikan itu

"Hehehe... akhirnya tiba saatnya aku akan memakanmu". Kata makhluk tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Hollow. Hollow itu langsung berjalan keluar dari air dan melangkah ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto diincar makhluk itu segera menghadangnya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya

Hollow yang melihat Jiraiya berusaha menghalanginya hanya menyeringai. "Ningen (Manusia) sepertimu hanya menggangguku... MATI KAU". Hollow itu langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Jiraiya dan menghantamnya dengan pukulannya yang membuat Jiraiya terbang dan menabrak tembok jembatan sampai hancur

"JII-CHAANN...". Teriak Naruto dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat makhluk itu menghantam kakeknya, keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya dan kakinya lemas tak bertenaga

"Gehehe... manusia tak berguna, sekarang aku akan memakan kau... hahaha". Tawa keras Hollow tersebut terdengar di telinga Naruto

Tubuh Naruto terus bergetar, pemikiran-pemikiran tentang kakeknya yang terbunuh memenuhi otaknya. Sudah cukup, dia sudah lelah... dia sudah lelah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Saat tangan Hollow tersebut berusaha untuk menyentuhnya sekelebat ingatan masa lalunya terlintas di pikirannya

'_Ne Naruto... apa kau tahu, saat kau kehilangan semua orang yang berharga bagimu kau janganlah menyerah... bila kau menyerah orang-orang yang kau sayangi yang telah mendahuluimu akan bersedih, dan temukanlah orang berharga bagimu lagi... carilah dan temukanlah lebih banyak orang yang kau sayangi...'_ ingatan tentang perkataan Jiraiya saat dirinya kecil terlintas

'Tidak... aku tidak boleh menyerah, gomen Jii-chan...' pikir Naruto. Hollow tersebut kaget saat melihat bocah blonde di depannya tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisinya tadi dan memukulnya sampai membuatnya bergeser ke belakang

"Kusso Ningen... kau benar-benar akan kubunuh". Dengan marah Hollow tersebut melaju kearah Naruto dengan keempat tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lancip. Naruto dengan refleknya berusaha menghindar namun masih saja terkena tusukan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya

'Monster ini gerakannya sangat cepat... kalau seperti ini aku bisa terbunuh'. pikir Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya menghindar dari serangan Hollow itu. Namun tetap saja manusia biasa menghadapi sesosok monster tentu tidak bisa berbuat banyak

Dengan susah payah Naruto berhasil menghindar ke belakang, nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah. Beberapa luka tusukan tampak terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya, dia juga terkihat susah payah hanya untuk sekedar berdiri dengan kakinya

Matanya kembali membulat saat Hollow itu bergerak dengan cepat kearahnya dan mengacungkan salah satu duri tajamnya kearahnya. "Mati kau... gyahahaha". Tawa Hollow tersebut. Pasah... ya kini dia hanya pasrah bila dia harus mati, setidaknya dia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan orang tuanya

"**Hadou #4 : Byakurai..."**. Terlihat petir berwarna biru menghantam Hollow tersebut dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh. Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras membuka matanya, dia kaget saat melihat Hollow di depannya kini berada cukup jauh darinya dengan tubuhnya yang nampaknya habis terkena serangan

Bingung... itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana bisa monster yang beberapa detik yang lalu ingin membunuhnya kini terjatuh dan berada cukup jauh darinya. "Grrhh...". Hollow tersebut segera bangkit, serangan tersebut memang membuatnya terpelanting namun tidak cukup fatal untuk melukainya.

"Sialann... keluarlah kau Shinigami sialan, aku tahu kau yang melakukan ini". Kata Hollow tersebut entah kepada siapa. _'Shinigami ? apa lagi itu...'_. pikir Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan kejadian semua ini

"Kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang berlebihan _Hollow_...". terdengar suara seseorang yang menurut Naruto dia kenal suara ini. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah atas tiang listrik tidak jauh darinya, mata Naruto membulat

'_Dia... bukankah dia-'_. Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan pikirannya monster yang tadi menyerangnya kini terlihat melaju kearah sosok yang berdiri di atas tiang listrik tadi. Sosok wanita tadi hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang nampak kaget melihat dia, kini direksinya menatap Hollow yang menerjangnya

Diambilnya sebuah _Katana_ yang disarungkannya di pinggang kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, mengarahkan pedangnya di depan mukanya secara vertikal keatas dia membisikan sesuatu.

"**Hikaru : **_**Kouhime **_**[**光姫**]**___(Shining : Kouhime)_**"**. Setelah mengucapkan atau lebih tepatnya membisikan kata tersebut katananya mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Dan dengan itu orang itu melompat ke atas Hollow yang sedang menerjangnya

Mata Hollow tersebut membulat saat cahaya yang melapisi Katana milik Shinigami di atasnya semakin membesar. "Sekarang musanahlah kau... maju, _Kouhime_". Pedang yang dilapisi cahaya yang cukup besar itu langsung mengarah kearah Hollow di bawahnya

"Arrgghh... Shinigami SIALAN !". dan dengan teriakan itu Hollow tersebut musnah berkat dampak dari serangan tadi. Naruto sendiri disisi lain masih bingung dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tapi dia kagum dengan kekuatan sosok yang mengalahkan monster itu

Teringat dengan kakeknya Naruto berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi jembatan tempat kakeknya tadi terlempar. Kakinya bergetar dan giginya berkeletuk menahan rasa sakit akibat tusukan-tusukan monster tadi. Tapi pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi dengan keadaan kakeknya saja

Setelah sampai tidak jauh dari tempat kakeknya berada mata Naruto membulat. "JII-CHAN !". tampak Jiraiya berada di atas tanah dengan reruntuhan-reruntuhan di sekelilingnya namun yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah ada satu bongkahan reuntuhan yang cukup besar yang menimpanya

"Jii-chan... Jii-chan, bertahanlah... kumohon". Dengan susah payah Naruto berhasil menyingkirkan bongkahan itu dari atas tubuh kakeknya yang nampak tidak berdaya. Air mata Naruto tampak mengalir deras

"Na-Naru.. to...". Suara yang terdengar sangat lirih mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, kini Naruto menatap kearah Jiraiya yang berbaring di pangkuannya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari manik sapphire nya

"Jii-chan... kumohon bertahanlah, aku akan segera memanggil ambulans, kau harus segera-". Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat tangan kakeknya memegang jaketnya, kembali ditatapnya kakeknya yang kali ini tersenyum kearahnya dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Mou... Jii-chan sudah tak kuat lagi... kupikir sekarang sudah saatnya Jii-chan pergi". Kata Jiraiya pelan

"Hentikan Jii-chan... bercandamu sungguh tak lucu". Naruto tahu, sungguh tahu jika kakeknya akan meninggalkannya, dia bisa mengetahui jika seseorang akan mati, dia bisa merasakan aura roh kakeknya semakin menipis

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum lembut, dia mengelus surai pirang Naruto yang kali ini menunduk sambil menangis. "H-Hei... laaki-laki tak boleh menangis, kau sudah 18 tahun tahu... hehehe". Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dia masih menunduk

Tidak jauh dari mereka sosok yang tadi mengalahkan Hollow tadi berdiri, katananya sudah kembali disarungkan di tempatnya semula. Ekspresinya entah kenapa kali ini terlihat sedih, dia memang sudah sering melihat orang yang nyawanya akan meninggalkan raga tapi di dalam hatinya melihat kejadian di depannya kali ini membuatnya merasakan sakit. Dia entah kenapa bisa memahami perasaan pemuda pirang di depannya

Jiraiya pun menghentikan aktifitasnya mengelus surai cucunya. Dia sedikit mengambil nafas panjang, sakit di bagian dalam tubuhnya yang amat sangat membuat dia ingin menyerah tapi dia harus menceritakan ini kepada cucunya sebelum dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang

Memandang langit berbintang di atas sana Jiraiya membuka suaranya. "ne Naruto... ada satu hal yang harus aku ceritakan kepadamu, dan kau harus tahu ini...". Mata Naruto langsung menoleh kepada Jiraiya

"Sebenarnya kedua orang tuamu adalah seorang... _Shinigami_". Mata Naruto membulat saat Jiraiya berkata demikian. "Mereka berdua meninggal saat sedang menjalankan tugas mereka... mereka belum memberitahukannya padamu karena mereka tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya, selain itu mereka juga menyegel kemampuanmu..."

"A-apa maksumu Jii-chan... B-Bukankah kau seorang manusia, tidak mungkinkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san seorang Shinigami". Kata Naruto yang masih belum percaya kata-kata kakeknya

"Aku memang hanya seorang manusia biasa Naruto, tapi Obaa-chan mu adalah seorang Shinigami... Jii-chan tahu itu, tapi rasa cinta Jii-chan terhadap Obaa-chan mu Tsunade mengahpus keraguan itu dan tetap menikahi Baa-chan mu..."

Naruto tentu saja kaget, dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan neneknya. Tapi dulu sekali dia pernah diceritakan oleh ayahnya jika neneknya tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan kakeknya sendirian. "L-Lalu... dimana O-Obaa-chan sekarang..."

"Uzumaki Tsunade-sama sekarang berada di Soul Society bersama Shinigami dari keluarga Uzumaki lainnya...". kata wanita tadi dan sekarang berdiri beberapa meter dari Naruto dan Jiraiya yang sedang terbaring

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok wanita yang menolongnya tadi. "J-Jadi kau benar-benar seorang Shinigami Celia-san...". ucap Naruto

Sosok tersebut yang kini sudah terungkap identitasnya sebagai murid baru di kelas Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Celia mengangguk kearah Naruto. Kini dia memandang kakek Naruto. "Maafkan aku Jiraiya-sama, tapi ini sudah menjadi takdirmu"

"Tidak apa-apa... aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mati, apa Tsunade baik-baik saja disana". Kata Jiraiya

"Ya, belia baik-baik saja...". kata Celia kepada Jiraiya namun raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak

"J-Jadi Jii-chan sudah tahu, lalu kenapa Baa-chan meninggalkan Jii-chan...". kata Naruto

"Baa-chan mu melanggar peraturan bahwa Shinigami tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada manusia dan tidak boleh menikah dengan manusia, tapi dia mengabaikan peraturan itu... dia terus berada di dunia manusia dan menikah dengan Jii-chan sampai melahirkan Tou-san mu...". kata Jiraiya sambil menutup matanya mengingat kenangannya dulu bersama dengan sang istri tercinta

"Lalu, suatu hari datang shinigami lain dari dunia asal Baa-chan mu dan mengambil Baa-chan mu... tentu saja Jii-chan yang hanya manusia biasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, setelah itu Jii-chan hanya sendirian merawat Tou-san mu..."

"...tapi walaupun Baa-chan mu sudah pergi cinta Jii-chan tidak pernah hilang untuknya, maka dari itu Jii-chan tak pernah menikahi wanita lain... hanya Baa-chan mu wanita yang kunikahi". Jiraiya tersenyum sedih, setetes air mata mengalir melewati sudut matanya yang masih terpejam

"Ja-jadi...". kata Naruto, dia tentu saja baru mendengar cerita itu sekarang

"beberapa tahun berlalu, Tou-san mu sudah bertambah dewasa dan mungkin kini seumuran denganmu Naruto saat dia bertemu dengan Kaa-san mu... awalnya Jii-chan juga tidak tahu jika Kaa-sanmu adalah seorang shinigami sampai kejadian itu terulang kembali"

"Kejadian itu ?". tanya Naruto bingung

"ya, waktu itu karena Kaa-san mu memberikan kekuatannya untuk Tou-sanmu sehingga dia bisa menjadi shinigami seutuhnya dia dianggap menyalahi aturan dunianya lagi. Dia kemudian di bawa ke dunianya, tapi Tou-san mu menyelamatkannya". Kata Jiraiya

"Setelah beberapa masalah yang dilewati mereka berdua mereka akhirnya direstui hubungannya karena Tou-san mu yang sudah menjadi shinigami. Saat itu Jii-chan tidak bisa menolak hubungan mereka karena tekad Tou-san mu yang sangat kuat... mereka kemudian menikah dan melahirkanmu 18 tahun yag lalu"

Jiraiya kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Demi keselamatanmu kekuatanmu di segel oleh mereka dan Jii-chan juga meminta agar mereka menghilangkan kamampuan Jii-chan untuk melihat hal-hal gaib".

"Lalu saat umurmu 5 tahun, mereka di panggil untuk datang ke dunia asal Kaa-san dan Baa-sanmu, tapi...". Jiraiya mengambil nafas dalam, kini matanya terbuka dan menatap mata Naruto

"tak lama kemudian, Jii-chan di beritahu oleh salah seorang shinigami yang datang ke dunia manusia bahwa Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu meninggal saat menjalankan misi Shinigami mereka. Sungguh waktu itu Jii-chan sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, kehilangan Baa-san mu sudah cukup menyiksa Jii-chan"

"sejak saat itu Jii-chan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kejadian sebenarnya darimu dan membesarkanmu sendirian". Naruto kali ini menundukan wajahnya, matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya sehingga tidak kelihatan sorot matanya seperti apa

Jiraiya batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan itu membuat Naruto semakin panik. "Jii-chan kumohon bertahanlah"

"Sudah cukup Naruto... Jii-chan hanya minta maaf jika selama ini Jii-chan sudah membohongimu". Kata Jiraiya yang suaranya semakin memelan

"Jii-chan...". ucap Naruto

"ne Shinigami-san bisakah kau mendekat". Celia hanya mengangguk dan ikut berjongkok de sebelah Jiraiya yang kosong. Katananya di taruhnya di tanah. "Aku tahu tujuanmu datang kemari Shingami-san... kumohon jagalah Naruto, meskipun dia ceroboh tapi aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Baik Jiraiya-sama...". Kata Celia, dia sempat melihat Naruto yang masih menangis sambil memegang kakeknya, entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kesedihan pemuda di depannya itu

"... dan tolong katakan kepada Tsunade jika aku selalu mencintainya". Kata Jiraiya yang kembali batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah

"JII-CHAN..."

"Sudah cukup Naruto, Jii-chan sudah sampai batas Jii-chan... satu lagi Naruto, habis ini temuilah Urahara-san dia akan membantumu, temukanlah orang yang kau sayangi yang juga menyayangimu dan lindungilah dia dengan nyawamu... sekali lagi maafkan Jii-chan Naruto, Sayounara...". dengan itu perlahan tubuh Jiraiya mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan butiran-butiran cahaya mulai terangkat ke langit

Celia yang melihat roh Jiraiya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya segela memanggil Kupu-kupu Neraka untuk membimbing roh Jiraiya untuk sampai ke alam lain. Naruto sekali lagi menatap muka Jiraiya yang tersenyum damai. Ya, dia harus bangkit... dia tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Jika dia kehilangan orang yang berharga maka carilah lagi, dia tidak ingin orang2 yang berharga yang telah mendahulinya bersedih

"Namikaze-san... apa kau baik-baik sa-". Perkataan Celia dipotong oleh Naruto karena Naruto yang kini menatapnya. "Naruto...". Celia bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba

"Panggil aku dengan Naruto... aku tidak suka dengan ke formalan Celia-san"

Celia tentu saja kaget saat teman sekelas nya itu memintanya untyk memanggilnya dengan nama dpennya bukan marganya. Tersenyum sedikit Celia kembali berkata. "Dan kau juga harus memanggilku Celia... Naruto-kun"

Naruto kaget namun tak lama dia tersenyum, ditatapnya wajah kakeknya yang tenang. _'Sepertinya perkataanmu benar Jii-chan... aku harus tetap maju dan juga menemukan orang yang kusayangi'_

.

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

***Note :**

**1).Nama : Uzumaki Celia**

**-Posisi : Pasukan Divisi 1 (Kursi ke-3)**

**-Zanpakutou : Kouhime (****光姫****)**

**-Shikai : '**_**Hikaru : Kouhime' **_**artinya 'Bersinarlah **_**Kouhime**_**'**

**-Bankai : ?**

**-Penampilan Zanpakutou : Katana dengan gagang berwarna seperti rambutnya dengan mata pedang berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak kuning pucat**

**.**

**A/N : **_Aaa gomen ne Minna... Ryu malah buat cerita baru lagi. Abis ide mampet and banyak faktor yang gak menunjang, doain Ryu aja ya biar cerita yang lain bisa update. Minna semoga senang sama cerita kali ini ya... oh ya dan tokoh OC yang Ryu pairing in sama Naru itu __**Celia Cumani Aintree**__, yang nonton anime 'Walkure Romanze' pasti tahu, tokohnya sama kayak Gambar Cover Fiction ini. Gitu dulu aja ya, jaa ne ^^_

—II—


	2. Chapter 2 (Becoming Shinigami)

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Title : **_**"Romanze of Blonde Shinigami"**_

**Genres : **_**Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Battle ,Supernatural, etc.**_

**Rating : **_**M**_

**Pairings : **_**Naruto x OC, and others pairings.**_

**Summary : **_**Naruto adalah seorang yang dilahirkan tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, yang dia tahu dia berasal dari keluarga kecil Namikaze dan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Kehidupan tenangnya berakhir saat dia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Shinigami. OC / OOC / TYPO / StrongNaru / SmartNaru / BadSummary / Fluffy and many others.**_

—**II—**

_**Chapter 2 : Becoming a Shinigami**_

Seminggu sudah berlalu, pemakaman sang Kakek memang sudah di laksanakan minggu lalu. Banyak yang hadir saat pemakaman Jiraiya, teman-teman dan orang-orang yang dikenal kakeknya serta teman-teman Naruto serta tetangga di sekitar rumah Naruto juga ikut dalam pemakaman itu. Tentu saja kematian Jiraiya membuat yang lain kaget, pasalnya tak disangka laki-laki yang memang sering bercanda dan ceria itu meninggal secara tiba-tiba

Naruto sendiri saat ditanya polisi hanya diam. Walaupun dia sudah mengikhlaskan kakeknya tapi dia masih syok, wajar bukan ?. Dan selama seminggu itu pula Naruto tidak masuk ke sekolah, sudah banyak juga teman-temannya yang menjenguknya dan menghiburnya. Naruto setiap kali dikunjungi hanya tersenyum dan berkata. _'Aku baik-baik saja kok... terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku'_. Teman-temannya hanya pasrah dan berharap Naruto bisa bangkit lagi dari kesedihannya

Sedangkan Celia sendiri seminggu ini tinggal di rumah Naruto, dia memang awalnya tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap saat tiba di kota ini jadi Naruto menawarinya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja tidak punya niatan lain. Seringkali melihat Naruto yang melamun dan tampak sering memandang sayu photo Jiraiya membuat hati Celia sakit entah karena apa

Kini dua insan itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu, saling berhadapan. Celia kali ini memakai _**Gigai **_(Tubuh Buatan) sehingga dia bisa beraktifitas seperti manusia biasa. Celia menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi muka Naruto yang belum kembali bersemangat

"Naruto-kun...". Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis berambut blonde pucat panjang di depannya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat dia melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Celia. "Sudah saatnya aku harus mengatakan kepadamu tentang tujuanku sebenarnya ke kota ini..."

Naruto yang mendengar itu kini menatap Celia. "M-Maksudmu ada sebuah alasan tertentu kau datang kesini ?". Celia mengangguk sebelum kemudian berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku diutus kesini adalah untuk menjemputmu Namikaze Naruto...". Naruto tentu saja kaget saat mendengar ucapan Celia, 'apa yang dimaksud menjemputku' itulah yang dipikirkannya

"Maksudmu menjemputku ?". Tanya Naruto kepada Celia. Jeda sejenak Celia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau sudah tahu sebagian besar ceritanya dari mendiang Jiraiya-sama jika Obaa-sama mu dan orang tuamu adalah Shinigami bukan ?". Naruto mengangguk

"sebelum itu, apa yang kau ketahui tentang dunia kami ?". tanya Celia kemudian. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak banyak, walau aku bisa melihat arwah dari kecil tapi aku tidak pernah melihat tentang shinigami dan monster kemarin"

Celia mengangguk. "Wajar saja, monster kemarin disebut _**Hollow**_, mereka adalah roh orang yang sudah mati dan kemudian berubah menjadi roh jahat. Biasanya mereka mengincar manusia yang memiliki tekanan roh yang cukup besar untuk mengisi kekuatan mereka"

Celia kembali berbicara. "Dan shinigami adalah orang yang bertugas untuk menjaga manusia dari para hollow-hollow yang memangsa manusia, selain menuntun nyawa orang-orang mati tentu saja"

Naruto mengangguk kembali. "lalu apakah semua Shinigami mempunyai pedang sepertimu ? kemarin aku melihat kau mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan menggunakannya untuk melawan mon-... Hollow kemarin"

"Ya, pedang tersebut bukanlah pedang sembarangan... itu merupakan _Zanpakutou_...". Jawab Celia

"Zanpakutou ?"

Melihat Naruto yang kebingungan Celia kembali menjawab. "Zanpakutou adalah senjata yang digunakan para Shinigami, mereka dalam bentuk tersegel biasanya berwujud pedang... ya mungkin dalam beberapa kasus bisa berbeda wujudnya. Dan Zanpakutou sendiri mempunyai jiwa yang mendiaminya, setiap Shinigami mempunyai Zanpakutou nya sendiri-sendiri"

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Lalu... mengenai tujuanmu kemari ?". Celia kini bangkit dan duduk disebelah Naruto, Naruto merasa pipinya sedikit memerah saat melihat Oppai Celia dibalik kaos santai yang di pakainya. "Aku datang kesini adalah untuk membawamu ke Soul Society atas permintaan Uzumaki Tsunade-sama"

"EEEE... M-Maksudmu apa aku akan mati ?". kata Naruto kaget. Celia kembali menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil dan membatin, 'Yah setidaknya dia tidak bersedih lagi'.

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu kan kau sebenarnya adalah keturunan dari dua pasang Shinigami dan itu membuatmu otomatis mempunyai kekuatan Shinigami... hanya saja kekuatanmu tersegel". Kata Celia

"L-Lalu bagaimana kehidupanku disini... kau tahu kan a-aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba menghilang". Jawab Naruto masih ragu. "Kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau pindah sekolah dan tempat tinggal kan". Kata Celia

"T-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Namkaze Naruto-kun... apa kau mau jika sampai seluruh kapten dari 13 Gotei datang kesini hanya untuk menyeretmu". Naruto meneguk ludahnya, mendengar nama kapten saja pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berkekuatan monster

"Memangnya Baa-chan mempunyai kedudukan setinggi apa sih di So... so... so apa tadi ?". kata Naruto mengingat-ingat tempat tinggal para Shinigami tadi

"Soul Society... kau tahu klan kami klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang secara khusus menduduki jabatan tertinggi dalam Soul Society. Mereka di percaya adalah klan yang menjaga dari luar raja dunia arwah"

"Raja... maksudmu Dunia kalian mempunyai Raja ?". Kata Naruto

Celia mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ini merupakan rahasia tapi berhubung kau juga mempunyai darah Uzumaki dari ibumu kau berhak tahu itu... dan Tsunade-sama adalah pemimpin klan saat ini"

Naruto kembali mengangguk, dia merenung memikirkan perkataan Celia. _'Jadi Obaa-cha-... Obaa-sama waktu itu di paksa kembali karena dijadikan kepala klan... dan dari hipotesaku Kepala klan tidak boleh meninggalkan Dunia Roh sehingga Obaa-sama tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ojii-chan'_

"Aku mau tanya Celia... apa Kepala Klan tidak diijinkan meninggalkan So... Soul Society ?". tanya Naruto kepada Celia disampingnya yang entah kenapa kini menunduk

Celia tampak mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sebagai kepala klan beliau memang tidak diijinkan untuk keluar dari lingkup Soul Society... belia selalu tampak murung, selama aku kecil aku dan Otou-sama yang merupakan kepala klan cabang sering mengunjunginya dan aku menyadari raut mukanya selalu nampak sedih... dan sekarang aku tahu perasaan beliau"

Naruto paham akan perasaan neneknya, awalnya dia sempat benci saat neneknya pergi meninggalkan kakeknya tapi kini dia paham. Keduanya tidak menginginkan hal itu namun keadaan yang tidak bisa membuat keduanya bersatu

"Aku rasa aku mengerti perasaan Obaa-sama... dulu saat kecil aku juga sering melihat Jii-chan tampak sedih seakan merindukan sesuatu...". Setelah Naruto berkata demikian suasana diantara keduanya tampak sedikit sepi

"Lalu...". Celia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap pria blonde disampingnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengambalikan kekuatan Shinigami ku yang tersegel... bagaimana caranya agar aku agar menjadi kuat". Celia merasa kaget, dia memandang mata Naruto yang entah kenapa dia suka dengan mata itu kini bersorot penuh dengan keyakinan

"E-etoo... kita harus melepas segel itu dari tubuhmu dulu lalu kau harus menemukan Zanpakutou mu agar kau bisa menjadi Shinigami seutuhnya". Jawab Celia

"Kali ini aku akan bertemu dengan Obaa-sama... aku akan melindunginya, aku tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku lagi". Jawab Naruto yang kali ini ikut menatap mata Celia. Celia tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan Naruto, entah sadar atau tidak dia mengarahkan tangan kanan Naruto untuk menyentuh pipi kirinya

"Aku percaya Naruto-kun... kau sudah banyak mengalami penderitaan. Tapi kau harus tetap berjuang, aku uga akan membantumu sebisaku". Naruto kaget saat tangan halus Celia menuntun tangannya ke pipinya dan mengusap-ngusapkan pelan ke pipi halusnya

Mukanya memerah, namun dia tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Celia. Keduanya berdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama sampai keduanya sadar akan posisi mereka sekarang, Celia melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pipinya dan menolehkan direksinya kearah lain, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Muka keduanya memerah

"B-Besok... kita ke Urahara-san sepulang sekolah". Ucap Celia masih tidak mau menghadap Naruto, dia tidak ingin mukanya yang memerah diketahui Naruto. Naruto yang kini sudah kembali Normal tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Celia, menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa di belakangnya dia berbicara

"Ya... dan aku juga harus mengundurkan diri besok dari sekolah"

.

**~R.O.B.S~**

.

Hari semakin larut, udara malam yang dingin berhembus di jalanan. Di langit sendiri bulan yang terlihat terang dan besar menjadi penerang menggantikan sang matahari di siang hari, tentu saja akan selalu ada sang bintang yang menemani sang bulan dalam symphony malam hari

Di salah satu kamar di dalam sebuah rumah yang di pagar depannya tertulis 'Kediaman Namikaze' masih terjaga seorang remaja berambut blonde, dia tampak masih asyik memandang langit malam menghiraukan waktu yang semakin larut

Wajah yang dalam beberapa hari yang lalu selalu tidak bersemangat dan kelihatan bersedih kini tersenyum, senyum tulus yang seminggu terakhir tidak di tampilkannya. Dia kini sedang mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama sang kakek yang telah pergi mendahuluinya. Menggelengkan kepalanya sorot matanya berubah, dia sudah berjanji tak akan bersedih lagi... dia akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi seseorang yang disayanginya sesuai pesan sang kakek sebelum kematiannya

Besok semuanya akan berubah, dia akan menemui orang yang dimaksud kakeknya. Menjadi Shinigami dan melindungi orang yang berharga baginya adalah tujuannya sekarang. Dia kembali teringat tentang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang sudah seminggu tinggal bersamanya, seminggu kemarin tidak henti-hentinya gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia yang selalu memasak makanan dan berbelanja dan dia juga yang mengurusi rumah saat dirinya masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan

Tersenyum kecil dia memegang dada kirinya, perasaannya hangat... sudah lama sekali dia diperhatikan oleh seorang wanita. Dia kembali teringat tentang ibunya, sifatnya mungkin agak mirip dari ibunya... ya karena mereka dari klan yang sama mungkin

Menutup jendelanya dan gordennya dia melangkah ketempat tidur setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamar terlebih dahulu dan menyalakan lampu tidur diatas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur tangannya menggapai satu buah figura photo dari meja kecil yang sama

Dilihatnya dirinya difoto itu bersama dengan dua orang dewasa di kedua sisinya. Wajah kecilnya nampak sangat bahagia saat kedua tangannya di pegang oleh seorang pria berambut sama dengan dirinya dan wanita berambut merah. Ekspresi gembira juga ditunjukan oleh dua orang dewasa di foto itu yang tidak lain adalah ayah dan ibunya

'_Tou-san... Kaa-san, tolong bersama dengan Naru dan jagalah orang yang berharga bagi Naru... Naru pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan Naru, kalian berdua berbahagialah disana bersama Jii-chan'_. Batin Naruto dan kembali meletakan photo itu di atas meja, dia pun merebahkan badannya bersiap untuk hari esok

Tanpa disadarinya di sebelah kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar gadis yang selama seminggu ini hidup bersamanya menggumamkan namanya di sela-sela tidurnya. "Naruto-kun..."

**~R.O.B.S~**

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini... saya minta maaf jika saya banyak berbuat salah kepada kalian, sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimashita...". Semua murid dikelas 3-A tentu saja kaget saat mengetahui murid terpandai mereka dan gadis tercantik memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah

"Hahh... sayang sekali lagi kalian harus pindah sekolah, maa... kurasa kalian punya alasan yang serius". Ucap guru Wakil Kelas mereka di sebelah mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami". Ucap Celia. Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Celia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah karena alasan yang sudah kita bahas sebelumnya. Mereka mengarang kepada kepala sekolah jika ada urusan keluarga yang membuat mereka harus pindah sekolah, tentu saja dengan urusan yang berbeda karena mereka keluar di hari yang sama

Sebenarnya banyak murid yang curiga tapi mereka lebih memikirkan kesayangan keduanya keluar, murid laki-laki banyak yang mengeluh karena belum menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada Celia begitu juga murid-murid perempuan kepada Naruto

Tak lama mereka segera berpamitan dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan berangkat ke Urahara Shop tempat **Kisuke Urahara** tinggal. Di lorong mereka bertemu dengan Inoue dan seorang siswa berambut orange yang sedang berjalan bersamanya

"Are... Naruto-senpai dan Uzumaki-senpai, kenapa kalian membawa tas kalian ? bukannya pelajaran sudah dimulai ?". tanya Inoue penasaran. Naruto menghela nafas, cepat atau lambat dia juga harus memberitahu Inoue bahwa dia pindah sekolah

"Ano... Inoue-chan, aku dan Celia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah...". ucap Naruto pelan berusaha tidak membuat Inoue kaget namun harapannya musnah saat mendengar reaksi dari Inoue

"Eeee... Naruto-senpai dan Uzumaki-senpai mau pindah sekolah, Kenapa ?". Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun menjelaskan alasan mereka, Inoue tampak sedih saat senpai yang dekat dengannya mau pergi

"I-Inoue-chan kau jangan bersedih begitu dong...". kata Naruto. "T-Tapi kalau senpai pergi aku akan sendirian lagi...". kata Inoue dengan nada yang sedih

Naruto pun menepuk pelan kepala Inoue dan tersenyum. "Siapa bilang kau sendiri... kau punya teman kan ? teman yang kau sering ceritakan kepada ku apalagi si Ich-". Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat mulut Naruto dibekap oleh Inoue, muka Inoue memerah

Setelah dilepas Naruto sedikit menyeringai melihat Inoue yang memerah, pandangannya lalu menatap kearah pria berambut orange yang berdiri di samping Inoue, tingginya agak sedikit di bawah Naruto. "Ne, Ichigo-kun tolong jaga Inoue-chan mulai sekarang ya..."

Pria yang di panggil Ichigo membalas senyuman Naruto dan mengangguk, dia selalu menghormati senpai nya di klub kendo itu. "Serahkan padaku Naruto-senpai, Orihime pasti akan aku jaga...". Naruto pun hanya tersenyum, tanpa mereka bertiga sadarai sedari tadi Celia tampak melihat Ichigo dengan sorot yang serius

Selepas itu mereka kini sedang berjalan untuk pulang dan berganti baju. Dari tadi Naruto mengamati Celia yang tampak pendiam. "Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu ?"

Celia memandang laki-laki di sebelahnya yang sedang bertanya kepadanya. Dia putuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "apa kau tahu pemuda yang bersama dengan Orihime-chan tadi ?"

Mengernyitkan dahinya Naruto berujar."Maksudmu Ichigo. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, dia sama di kelas satu dengan Inoue-chan dan dia juga junior ku di klub kendo sekolah".

"Kupikir aku merasakan tekanan roh yang cukup kuat dari laki-laki itu". Kata Celia, Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Ya, entah kenapa aku juga merasa dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengan ku... kau tahu, kemampuan melihat roh"

Celia mengangguk, tapi dia tidak menceritakan kepada Naruto bahwa bocah Kurosaki itu memiliki energi seorang Shinigami walau kecil.

**~R.O.B.S~**

Kini Naruto dan Celia berdiri di depan sebuah toko dengan model jepang kuno. Menurut cerita Celia orang bernama Urahara yang di bilang kakeknya dulunya adalah seorang Shinigami dengan pangkat kapten. Tapi karena sebuah kejadian dia diusiir dari Soul Society. Sedangkan untuk Celia sendiri dia sebenarnya enggan untuk masuk ke dalam Urahara Shop namun perintah dari Taichou nya untuk melindungi Naruto tidak bisa di tolaknya

Merasa jika hari ini akan berjalan dengan panjang Celia melangkah terlebih dahulu, dibukanya pintu geser toko tersebut. Saat mereka masuk mereka di sambut oleh seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang di ikat di kedua sisi kepalanya

"Irasshaimase...". Ucap anak tersebut dengan nada pelan, terkesan lembut. "Ururu... apa ada pelanggan ?". Naruto dan Celia menoleh kepada anak kecil lainnya yang keluar dari ruang dalam, anak kecil tersebut mempunyai rambut merah

Naruto dan Celia juga melihat di belakang anak berambut merah itu ada seorang paman berbadan besar memakai celemek. "Aaa... ada pelanggan rupanya, silahkan memilih". Kata Orang berbadan besar itu sopan

Celia menyenggol Naruto disampingnya, Naruto menatap Celia yang mengkodekan dirinya saja yang berbicara. Naruto berdehem dan kemudian berbicara. "Etto... bisakah kami bertemu dengan Urahara-san ?". kata Naruto ragu

"Untuk apa kalian menemui Urahara-san...". tanya anak berambut merah cenderung sarkastik. "Jinta, sopanlah sedikit...". nasihat anak berambut hitam tadi yang diketahui bernama ururu. Sedangkan pria berbadan besar tadi memandang agak curiga kepada kedua tamu yang mencari Urahara

"Bisakah aku tahu keperluan kalian apa, Urahara-dono sedang tidak bisa diganggu sekarang... mungkin aku bisa menyampaikannya nanti...". ucapnya

Celia mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum berbicara. "Jangan bohong kalian, aku bisa merasakan _Reiatsu _nya di tempat ini. Aku yakin dia ada disini". Orang berbadan besar tadi sedikit kaget saat perempuan di depannya bisa merasakan tekanan roh bosnya, padahal bosnya berada di tempat itu. Mustahil masih bisa dirasakan

Celia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya dan menunjukan kepada ketiga orang di depannya. "Aku adalah Shinigami yang diutus oleh Soul Society... dan kami ada urusan dengan Urahara Kisuke-san"

Mendengar ada orang dari Soul Society yang menyebut nama Urahara. Ururu dan Jinta menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka, mereka yakin pasti wanita berambut pirang pucat di depannya kesini untuk menangkap Urahara

"Jinta, Ururu tenanglah... turunkan kuda-kuda kalian". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan, setelah sosok tersebut keluar terlihat lah seseorang yang memakai pakaian khas jepang berwarna hijau dan memakai topi yang menutupi rambutnya dan sebagian matanya, di sampingnya juga berdiri seoang perempuan berkulit gelap dengan rambut ungu diikat ponytail, dia memakai pakaian berwarna orange

"Urahara-san... Yorouichi-san...". kata Jinta dan Ururu, mereka segera meletakan senjata mereka dan menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka. Urahara kemudian memandang wanita berambut pirang pucat dan pria berambut blonde di depannya. "Kurasa kita bicarakan di dalam saja... yah, tidak enak jika ada pelanggan lain yang datang dan melihat suasana yang tegang ini". Kata Urahara santai lalu masuk kedalam, Naruto dan Celia mengangguk dan mengikuti Urahara masuk

Di dalam ruangan Naruto dan Celia duduk di belakang meja, di depannya juga duduk Urahara. Sedangkan wanita yang bersama Urahara menyandarkan dirinya sambil bersedekap di tembok. Ururu dan Jinta mengintip lewat sekat pintu

"Aaa... sebelumnya maafkan perilaku kedua bocah tadi". Kata Urahara. "Tidak apa-apa Urahara-san, kurasa aku paham perasaan mereka". Ucap Naruto membahas perkataan Urahara

Orang berbadan besar tadi masuk dan menyediakan teh kepada Naruto dan Celia sebelum keluar dari ruangan. "Aaa... perkenalkan orang besar itu adalah **Tessai Tsukabishi**, dan kedua anak tadi yang laki-laki bernama **Jinta **dan yang perempuan bernama **Ururu**"

"Dan wanita yang berdiri disana berna-". Sebelum Urahara menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Celia. "**Yorouichi Shihouin**. Mantan Kapten Divisi 2 dan juga mantan pemimpin pasukan Khusus"

Urahara dan Yorouichi sendiri tidak kaget saat wanita di depan mereka tahu identitas Yorouichi. "Gomen Urahara-san, dia memang selalu begitu". Celia menatap tajam Naruto di sebelahnya, sungguh dia masih benci kepada Urahara dan Yorouichi. Jika bukan karena tugas ini dia tidak ingin menemui dua penghianat Soul Society itu (_A/N : Ceritanya disini Celia belum tahu kebenarannya_)

"ahaha... tidak apa-apa, dari tadi aku tidak mengetahui nama kalian ?". kata Urahara

"Maafkan kami karena belum memperkenalkan diri kami. Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan wanita ini-". Omongan Naruto keburu di serobot oleh Celia. "Uzumaki Celia. Shinigami dan Posisi tiga di Divisi pertama"

Urahara dan Yorouichi menaikan alis mereka, tidak biasanya orang dari pasukan Divisai satu datang ke dunia manusia. "Jadi ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari ?". tanya Urahara

Menghela nafas sejenak Naruto kemudian menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya kepada Urahara, mulai dirinya dan kakeknya bertemu dengan Hollow, kematian kakeknya dan pertemuannya dengan Celia yang menyelamatkan nya, Naruto juga menyampaikan tujuannya datang karena ingin membuka segel yang menyegel kekuatan Shinigaminya

"Hmm... hmmm... jadi begitu. Kau adalah cucu dari Jiraiya-san, sayang sekali beliau sudah meninggal padahal aku suka sekali dengan karyanya". Yorouichi pun memukul kepala Urahara dengan buku yang entah dapat dari mana membuat kedua remaja di depan mereka sweatdrop

Berdehem sebentar Urahara kembali berbicara. "Jadi kalian berdua datang kemari karena ingin aku membantu kalian ?". Naruto mengangguk dan Celia juga mengangguk walau sedikit tidak ikhlas. Naruto sedikit menatap dua remaja di depannya

'_Jadi anak ini adalah anak dari orang itu ya, dan wanita di sampingnya berasal dari klan Uzumaki dan menjabat posisi yang tinggi di divisi Yama-jiji... ini akan menarik'_. "Baiklah, kurasa aku juga punya hutang dengan kakekmu dan klan Uzumaki dulu... jadi aku akan membantu kalian"

Naruto pun berterimakasih kepada Urahara. "Celia-san, bisakah kita bicara terlebih dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu... dan untukmu Naruto-kun, kau bisa mengikuti Yorouichi ke lapangan di bawah rumah ini

Celia dan Naruto mengangguk. Setelah semua kejadian ini Naruto tidak kaget saat menemui keanehan seperti ini, misalnya saja lapangan yang sangat luas berada di bawah warung yang kelihatan peyot dari luar

Saat semua orang meninggalkan ruangan itu Urahara memasang muka serius. "Jadi untuk apa orang dari Divisi 1 dan terlebih dari klan Uzumaki datang ke dunia ini". Celia pun memasang muka serius, dia tahu jika orang di depannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia mungkin bisa kalah jika harus bertarung dengan orang di depannya

"kau sendiri tahu kan, jika Naruto-kun adalah anak dari siapa". Urahara mengangguk. "Aku diutus kesini oleh Yamamoto-taichou untuk menjaganya dan membawanya ke _Seiretei_, dan juga perintah dari Klan Uzumaki khususnya".

Urahara paham, memang Naruto adalah anak dari dua shinigami terkenal yang sudah meninggal karena misi waktu itu. "Baiklah, aku paham dengan semua ini... aku akan membantu kalian"

"Terima kasih Urahara-san... menurutku citramu tidak sejelek yang kudengar di Seiretei". Urahara pun tertawa mendengar perkataan remaja perempuan di depannya. "Kau tahu, gosip yang tidak enak selalu menyebar dengan cepat"

Dan tanpa disadari kini Celia menaruh sedikit Respect kepada pria mantan kapten di depannya itu

.

**~R.O.B.S~**

.

Naruto, Celia, Urahara serta Yorouichi kini berada di sebuah lapangan. Lebih tepatnya berada di bawah tokoh urahara, lapangan ini dibuat sendiri oleh Urahara dengan kemampuannya. Memang jika di perhatikan terlihat luas, tanah yang kering dan terdapat batu-batu besar seakan membuat siapa saja yang pertama kali datang ke tempat itu tidak percaya

"Baiklah Naruto-kun sekarang bukalah bajumu". Kata Urahara kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Celia dan Yorouichi berada tidak jauh dari mereka memperhatikan Naruto dan Urahara. Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan bajunya. Urahara memperhatikan sebentar tubuh Naruto kemudian mengangguk

Urahara segera menggambar suatu symbol di atas tanah dan menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri di tengah-tengah Symbol itu. "Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini. Ini akan terasa sakit karena segel yang di pasang orang tuamu sedikit sulit untuk di lepas..."

"Ya, Urahara-san... aku sangat yakin apa yang kulakukan sekarang". Urahara tersenyum, dia segera memunculkan Zanpakutounya yaitu _Benihime_. Di tancapkan nya Zanpakutounya di ujung symbol itu. Urahara segera membuat beberapa gerakan dengan tangannya dan mengucapkan mantra yang Naruto tidak ketahui

Setelah selesai dengan rangkaian mantra dan gerakan tangan nya, Urahara mengarahkan tangan kanan nya kedepan dengan telapak tangan yang mengarah kepada Naruto, tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya

Tiba-tiba Symbol di bawah Naruto bersinar dan muncul empat pilar di ujung symbol tersebut. Zanpakutou milik Urahara juga bersinar, lalu di telapak tangan kanan Urahara muncul cahaya yang membentuk suatu huruf kanji yaitu kanji (_Kai_)

"_Fuin : Kai_...". setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam, aura hitam itu membungkus tubuh Naruto dan menjulang tinggi. Naruto tampak berteriak kesakitan, Urahara semakin mengencangkan tangannya dan berkonsentrasi. Sementara Celia meremas tangannya, dia khawatir dengan Naruto yang sepertinya tampak sangat kesakitan

Yorouichi memandang energi yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit peluh menetes di dahinya. _'Energi apa itu... besar sekali'_. Batinnya

Sedangkan Urahara juga nampak meneteskan beberapa peluh dari dahinya, dia tidak menyangka jika ritual ini memakan tekanan rohnya cukup besar. Dan dia juga harus menahan kekkai dimensi ini agar energi milik Naruto tidak mempengaruhi dunia di atasnya

Energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto perlahan semakin menyurut namun tubuh Naruto masih terselimuti enegi hitam itu. Tak lama kemudian ledakan besar pun terkjadi, Urahara segera menghentikan ritual itu dan mencabut Zanpakutounya. Tubuhnya sedikit terpental ke belakang namun dia menggunakan Zanpakutounya yang di tancapkannya ke tanah agar dia tidak terpental akibat angin yang menerjangnya

Celia dan Yorouichi pun sedikit bergeser kebelakang, mereka menutupi mata mereka dari debu dan angin yang berhembus kencang. Setelah debu yang menutupi lapangan itu terkikis mereka melihat siluet Naruto dengan Hakama khas seorang Shinigami berdiri di posisinya semula

Naruto pun melihat dirinya sendiri memakai Hakama seorang Shinigami, dia tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah 3 orang yang sudah menunggunya. Dia berhenti di depan mereka dan melihat Urahara dan Yorouichi yang tersenyum dan Celia yang tampak matanya berair

"Aku berhasil...". kata Naruto dengan tersenyum. Celia langsung berhambur ke pelukan Naruto, tentu saja Naruto kaget. Saat Naruto bertanya kenapa, Celia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih di dada Naruto. Urahara dan Yorouichi tersenyum melihat dua remaja di depan mereka

"Ahh indahnya masa muda...". Goda Urahara dan sukses membuat Naruto dan Celia memerah, Celia segera melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto masih dengan mukanya yang memerah

.

Kini Naruto dan Celia yang sudah melepas dari Gigainya dan berpakaian seperti Shinigami berdiri di depan Urahara dan Yorouichi. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya Urahara-san...". Ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto dan Celia sedikit membungkuk

"Aaa... tidak-tidak, lagipula aku suka membantu kok hahaha...". jawab Urahara dengan tawa Gajenya. "Lalu apa sekarang kalian akan menuju Soul Society ?". Celia mengangguk

"Ya, berhubung sekarang Naruto-kun sudah menjadi Shinigami dia bisa masuk ke Soul Society tanpa masalah... dan juga aku harus segera menyelesaikan misiku ini". Jawab Celia

"Oi Celia... apa tidak terlalu cepat, lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku ?". Kata Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengutus para _Shikigami _ku untuk mengurus rumahmu Naruto-kun. Lagi pula Tsunade-sama sedah menunggumu". Naruto mengangguk, dia juga ingin segera bertemu dengan nenek yang belum pernah di temuinya itu

"Baiklah... kurasa Soul Society juga tempat yang bagus untuk melatih kekuatan Shinigamimu Naruto-kun". Ucap Urahara

"Kami permisi dulu Urahara-san... Shihouin-san". Celia segera membuka gerbang antar dimensi tidak jauh dari mereka. Sebelum pergi Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Dan dengan itu mereka berdua hilang bersama dengan gerbang dimensi itu

Setelah kedua remaja itu pergi kini Yorouichi menatap serius Urahara. "Kisuke... kau pasti tahu kan jika pemuda itu mempunyai Reiatsu yang sangat kuat saat dia berubah menjadi Shinigami tadi". Urahara mengangguk dan memandang tangannya

"Ya, aku sempat takut saat merasakan energi yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto-kun tadi... bahkan untuk sejenak aku berpikir kekuatannya sama dengan ayahnya dan lebih tinggi dari Yamamoto-jiji sendiri...". Yorouichi membelalakan matanya, dia tahu jika bocah tadi memiliki kekuatan yang abnormal tapi jika sampai Urahara merasa takut berarti bocah tersebut memang menyimpan kekuatan yang mengerikan

"Dan kurasa kedepannya akan ada banyak hal yang menarik yang akan terjadi...". kata Urahara dengan tersenyum dan Yorouichi tahu senyuman itu senyuman yang jarang ditampilkan oleh seorang Kisuke Urahara

**~To be Continued...~**

_A/N : Jujur saja Ryu agak sedikit nge fly di bagian akhir, bingung sih mau kayak gimana. Dan Ryu juga masih bingung ngasih nama Zanpakutou Naruto apa. Oh ya, plot cerita ini nanti sedikit ngikutin anime... mulai dari Ichigo yang jadi seorang Shinigami, tapi Ryu gak akan musatin ke Ichigo maupun Rukia. Ryu tetap nyeritain dari sudut pandang Naruto sendiri... gitu dulu aja ya Minna ^^, arigatou sudah membaca fiction Ryu. Review onegaishimasu..._

—II—


	3. Chapter 3 (Meetings and Trainings)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Title : **_"Romanze of Blonde Shinigami"_

**Genres : **_Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Battle ,Supernatural, etc._

Rating : _M_

**Pairings : **_Naruto x OC, and others pairings._

**Summary : **_Naruto adalah seorang yang dilahirkan tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, yang dia tahu dia berasal dari keluarga kecil Namikaze dan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Kehidupan tenangnya berakhir saat dia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Shinigami. OC / OOC / TYPO / StrongNaru / SmartNaru / BadSummary / Fluffy and many____others._

—**II—**

_**Chapter 3 : Meetings and TReinings**_

_Naruto POV_

Apa yang kalian bayangkan sesudah hidup mu berakhir di dunia ? apakah kau masuk ke surga, neraka atau bahkan tidak keduanya. Tapi yang jelas kini di depan mataku aku melihat ribuan (tidak... mungkin lebih banyak dari itu) manusia di sini. Ya lebih tepatnya mereka adalah roh manusia yang sudah mati dan sudah di sucikan sehingga mereka bisa berada di sini

Tempat ini bernama _Rukongai_, aku diberitahu oleh Celia jika tempat ini merupakan distrik para roh manusia yang sudah disucikan berada. Keadaan disini persis seperti keadaan di dunia manusia, ya... walaupun nuansa tradisionalnya ketat sekali tapi disini sangat ramai

Aku sempat bertanya padanya saat setelah mendarat di Soul Society dan tiba di Rukongai, apakah Jii-chan berada disini. Dia hanya menjawab 'Mungkin... tapi semua roh yang datang kesini ingatan tentang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya sudah dihapus'. Walaupun sedikit sedih tapi aku percaya Jii-chan pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya di sini

Kami terus berjalan melewati distrik ini,kata Celia tujuan kami selanjutnya adalah pusat dari Soul Society yang disebut _**Seireitei**_. Tempat itu merupakan tempat dimana seluruh Shinigami atau Dewa Kematian berada, dan juga tempat 13 Gotei berada

Menurut apa yang kusimpulkan, Gotei 13 merupakan pemimpin yang memimpin keberlangsungan hidup di Soul Society. Dan jika menurut hipotesaku yang aku pikirkan, Raja Soul Society tidak berada di dimensi ini

_Naruto POV End_

Naruto dan Celia terus berjalan menembus distrik Rukongai itu, saat mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan antara Seireitei dan Rukongai mereka di hadang oleh Shinigami penjaga. Celia pun menunjukan symbol Shinigaminya yang menunjukan identitasnya. Sang Shinigami penjaga itu segera membungkuk dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk ke Seireitei

Kembali Naruto dibuat takjub oleh keadaan di dalam Seireitei, dia melihat banyak sekali Shinigami dengan Hakama mereka berjalan di sekelilingnya. Ada yang hanya sekedar mengobrol atau kegiatan yang lain tapi yang jelas Naruto kagum dengan keadaan itu

Celia kembali menjelaskan setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak kagum saat pertama tiba di Seireitei. Dia menjelaskan jika sekarang mereka tengah berada di wilayah kekuasaan Divisi 5. Mereka akan menuju pusat dari Seireitei dan akan menemui Komandan tertinggi untuk melapor terlebih dahulu

"Ara Celia-chan kau sudah kembali...". Celia dan Naruto menoleh kearah samping mereka dan menemukan seorang Shinigami berkacamata. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, dia nampak memakai Haori putih dengan kanji angka 5 (五) di belakang haorinya

"Aizen-taichou...". Celia tampak membungkuk sebentar sedangkan Naruto entah kenapa malah menatap Aizen cukup lama, dia tidak ikut membungkuk. Celia menyikut Naruto dan mengkodenya agar ikut membungkuk juga, Naruto sedikit tidak suka namun akhirnya dia membungkuk juga

Orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Kapten Divisi 5, Sosuke Aizen. Dia tampak tersenyum, matanya nampak menyipit... tapi entah kenapa Naruto agak merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyuman orang di depannya itu. "... Tampaknya kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu Celia-chan"

Celia mengangguk. "Ha'i... sekarang kami akan segera melapor kepada Yamamoto-ShoTaichou, maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda Aizen-taichou...". Kata Celia sopan

"Maa... tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga sedang jalan-jalan sebentar kok...". Kata Aizen masih dengan senyuman nya. Celia mengangguk dan meminta untuk undur diri, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka Naruto memandang wajah Aizen sekilas. Dan dia berani besumpah dia melihat Aizen menyeringai walau tipis

.

Yamamoto Genryusai tampak mengamati pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya, dia telah mendengar laporan dari Celia. Tentang Namikaze Jiraiya yang mati diserang Hollow dan segel yang menyegel kekuatan Shinigami Nauto telah dilepas

Naruto yang di tatap oleh orang yang menurut Celia adalah Komandan Tertinggi di Soul Society itu sedikit gugup, walaupun dia berhasil menyembunyikanya dengan berekspresi seperti biasanya. "Jadi... kau bocah yang bernama Namikaze Naruto". Pertanyaan yang lebih kepada pernyataan itu dilontarkan oleh Yamamoto kepada Naruto

"H-Ha'i... watashi ha Naruto desu". Jawab Naruto. Menatap sebentar remaja didepannya sekali lagi Yamamoto Genryusai segera berdiri membelakangi Naruto dan berjalan pergi sebelum berbicara. "Celia... kau antarkan dia menemui Tsunade, besok akan kukirim utusan untuk menemui mu tentang bocah itu". Kata Yamamoto sebelum pergi dengan wakilnya di sampingnya

Celia mengangguk dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Tersenyum kepada Naruto dan berkata. "Ayo, sekarang kita ke kompleks Uzumaki...". kata Celia, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Celia di sampingnya

Sedangkan kini Yamamoto Genryusai sedang berdiri di tempatnya biasa, masih dengan memegang tongkatnya dia memandang pemandangan Seireitei dan Rukongai dari ruangan dia berdiri. "Apa anda yakin dengan keputusan anda Yamamoto-taichou... membuat anak itu menjadi seorang Shinigami". Kata seseorang di belakang Yamamoto, orang tersebut mempunyai rambut putih dan tanda di lengan kirinya membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang _Fukutaichou (Wakil Kapten)_

"Kau tahu Chijiro... mataku tidak pernah salah melihat potensi seseorang". Chihiro nama orang di belakang itu hanya mengangguk, kalau Kaptennya percaya maka dia juga akan percaya. _'Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto... entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti'_. Batin Yamamoto sambil memandang langit biru Soul Society

**~R.O.B.S~**

Sekali lagi Naruto tampak takjub dengan hal di depannya, berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah gerbang Raksasa di depan mereka. Gerbang itu adalah pintu untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman Klan Uzumaki. Naruto memang sudah mendengar sedikit tentang Klan Uzumaki tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Klan itu begitu hebat bahkan menjadi Klan tersohor di Soul Society mengalahkan klan-klan terkenal lainnya

"Okaerinasaimase Celia-ojou sama...". ucap dua pembantu menyambut Celia dan Naruto saat sudah sampai kedalam bangunan besar dan luas itu. Celia menyuruh keduanya untuk segera berdiri dari posisi mereka yang sebelumnya menunduk. "Apa Tsunade-sama ada ?". Tanya Celia

"Tsunade-hime sama ada di ruangannya Ojou-sama...". Celia mengangguk, dia segera menyuruh keduanya untuk bekerja kembali. Dia sekarang menghadap ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum

"Selamat datang di Kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto-kun... apa kau mau istirahat dulu atau langsung menemui Tsunade-sama". Naruto membalas senyuman Celia. "Aku langsung menemui Obaa-sama saja"

"Baiklah... ikuti aku". Naruto dan Celia berjalan melewati sebuah lorong yang panjang, di jalanan mereka seing bertemu dengan para pelayan yang membungkuk kearah mereka. Para pelayan wanita wajahnya memerah saat melihat Naruto dan entah kenapa ini membuat Celia merasa tidak suka. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit merapat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Celia hanya mengangkat bahunya

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar, Celia segera mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam pintu. "Masuk...". terdengar sebuah suara wanita dari dalam kamar tesebut. Naruto dan Celia pun memasuki ruangan itu

Saat Naruto dan Celia memasuki ruangan itu mereka melihat tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu. Direksi Naruto langsung teralihkan pada seseorang berambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat twin pigtails di belakang. "Obaa-sama..."

Sosok yang di panggil Naruto tersebut segera membalikan badannya yang semula menghadap ke di reksi lain. Matanya seketika terbelalak, perlahan air matanya menetes dari kedua matanya. Dia segera mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memegang pipinya. "Naruto... apakah ini kau nak ?"

"Ya Obaa-sama... ini aku". Naruto membalas ucapan Obaa-sama di depannya dengan tersenyum sambil meneteskan sedikit air mata, dia pun segera memeluk Obaa-sama nya. Celia yang memandang itu tersenyum, dia juga tampak terharu sedangkan kedua orang lainnya hanya memandang datar adegan di depan mereka

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya...". Tsunade kini terlihat sedih, dia sudah mendengar ceritanya secara lengkap dari Celia. Kini kelima orang itu masih berada di ruangan milik Tsunade, tampak Tsunade duduk di depan mereka semua dengan Naruto dan Celia di depannya dan dua orang tadi di sebelah kanannya. "Dan saya juga sudah melaksanakan misi saya sesuai perintah anda Tsunade-sama...". Ucap Celia sekali lagi

Walaupun masih sedih karena sang suami sudah meninggal, Tsunade berusaha tegar. Setidaknya kini cucunya ada di depannya. Tersenyum kecil dia pun berbicara, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kan Celia, jangan terlalu formal padaku... kau sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri..."

Celia hanya mengangguk ragu, walau demikian dia juga masih canggung untuk memanggil Tsunade dengan nada yang kurang formal. Dia sedikit menatap dua orang di sebelah Tsunade, dia melihat ayahnya dan... sang tunangan berada disana. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tidak enak jika tunangannya harus bertemu dengan Naruto secepat ini, entah kejadian apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertemu

"Maafkan Baa-sama yang telah meninggalkan kalian Naru... Baa-sama sungguh menyesal". Ucap Tsunade kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Tidak Baa-sama... kami sungguh tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua yang telah terjadi"

Tsunade pun tersenyum, dia juga kembali teringat dengan anaknya. Anak laki-lakinya memang mirip dengan Naruto, tentu karena memang mereka ayah dan anak. Sikapnya yang sopan dan kata-katanya yang bijak sekali lagi mengingatkannya tentang anaknya, Minato.

"Aaa... kau pasti belum kenal dengan mereka berdua kan". Kata Tsunade menunjuk kedua orang di sebelah kanannya. Naruto pun mengangguk dia memang belum mengenal dua pria itu. Kemudian satu pria yang terlihat cukup tua tapi memiliki aura yang berwibawa, dia berambut pirang pucat seperti Celia hanya saja pendek dan ditata rapi, berbicara

"Nama saya Uzumaki Arashi, salam kenal Naruto-sama...". Ucapnya sopan, Tsunade kemudian berbicara. "Dia adalah Ayah dari Celia, kau pasti sudah mengenal Celia sebelumnya bukan... selain tangan kananku dia berada di kursi ketiga divisi 13". Naruto pun kaget, tak disangkanya dia adalah ayah dari Celia. Mengangguk dengan perkataan sang Nenek, Naruto berbicara. "Salam kenal juga Arashi-ojisama"

Kemudian pria di sebelah Arashi berbicara. "Dan saya adalah Uzumaki Rei...". orang itu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah agak panjang yang ditata rapi (**A/N : Bayangin aja Riser di Highschool DxD dengan rambut berwarna merah**)

Naruto sempat menangkap Celia di sebelahnya bertingkah sedikit tegang saat Rei memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi dia segera melihat kearah Tsunade yang kemudian berbicara. "Rei duduk di kursi ke empat dibawah komando Kenpachi-taichou di divisi 11, dan juga..."

Naruto masih mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata Tsunade yang ia yakini belum selesai, dia sempat kagum dengan kedua orang di samping neneknya karena posisi mereka yang dibilang hebat di Gotei 13. Namun, kata-kata Tsunade selanjutnya membuat Naruto melupakan pikirannya tadi dan yang paling jelas membuat Naruto kaget

"... tunangan dari Uzumaki Celia"

**~R.O.B.S~**

Kini Naruto tengah berbaring di kamarnya, setelah pertemuan dengan neneknya tadi dia di suruh untu istirahat di kamarnya yang sepertinya sudah di siapkan terlebih dahulu. Kini dia melepas luaran Hakama nya dan hanya memakai dalaman hakama yang berwarna putih dan celana hitam hakamanya. Dia terus mengingat perkataan neneknya tadi. Pandangannya masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"_... tunangan dari Uzumaki Celia"_. Sungguh dia sempat blank saat neneknya berujar demikian, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata itu. Walaupun berusaha melupakannya tapi kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dia pun bangun dari posisi nya dan memakai Hakamanya kembali, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Siapa tahu pikirannya akan kembali fresh setelah jalan-jalan

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di taman, masih di dalam kompleks Uzumaki. Taman itu terlihat besar dan indah, dia tidak menangkap pelayan yang berada di taman itu, mungkin karena hari sudah malam. Naruto terus berjalan di bawah bulan yang bersinar diatasnya, dia sempat bertanya-tanya. Padahal di dimensi lain tapi kok ada bulan, yah bukan hal yang mustahil sih lagian juga Shinigami di dunia manusia dianggap sebagai mitos

Saat berjalan kembali dia melihat sosok Celia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu, tampak dia hanya memakai yukata tidurnya. Dia tampak sedang mendongak, mungkin melihat langit malam. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu raut muka Celia karena posisi duduknya yang membelakanginya

"Tidak bisa tidur...". Celia kaget sangat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, dia kemudian menolehkan badannya kebelakang dan tersenyum kecil melihat sosok yang berbicara kepadanya. Naruto pun membalas senyuman Celia dan melangkah ke arah Celia dan duduk disampingnya, Celia pun bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan Naruto ruang duduk di sampingnya

"ya, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar...". jawab Celia, Naruto tidak merespon. Suasana di antara keduanya berubah sunyi. "Kau sendiri... tidak bisa tidur". Ucap Celia

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu...". Jawab Naruto. Suasana kembali sunyi, Naruto melirik Celia dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia juga menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar di atas mereka. "Kau tahu... bulan memang selalu membuat kita merasa tenang". Celia pun menoleh kepada sosok pria di sebelahnya. Dia memandang wajah tampan Naruto yang tersenyum kecil sambil menatap keatas

"dari kecil aku suka sekali melihat langit malam... apalagi bulan yang bersinar di langit, entah kenapa perasaan yang ada dihatimu seakan ingin kau keluarkan saat memandang bulan seakan tidak bisa kau redam lagi...". Celia kaget saat mendengar ucapan pemuda disampingnya, dia tersenyum kecil dan memeluk lututnya

"Yah... mungkin kau benar". Ucap Celia pelan, Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya kepad Celia tentang urr... tunangannya tapi dia masih mengurungkan niatnya

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini". Suara seseorang dari belakang mereka berdua membuat mereka menengok, sontak Naruto dan Celia segera berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka. "Otou-sama...". kata Celia kepada orang di depannya

Sedangkan Arashi masih melihat puterinya dan pria di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Kebetulan dia sedang berjalan ditaman dan menemukan dua orang sedang duduk sambil memandang langit. Dia menatap pemuda yang baru saja tadi sampai di kediaman Klan, dia menatap wajah pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu. Tampak siluetnya memang persis dengan seorang yang dikenalnya dulu

"Ano... otou-sama, aku sedang duduk di taman dan tak lama kemudian Naruto-kun dantang lalu-". Arashi mengangkat alisnya, dia menyadari puterinya memanggil remaja di sebelahnya dengan suffix '-kun'. "Masuk...". Celia terdiam saat Ayahnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada yang datar, dulu sifat ayahnya tidak seperti sekarang. Dulu ayahnya bersifat lebih hangat kepadanya, selalu tersenyum tapi saat ibunya meninggal dia tidak lagi menemukan sifat itu pada diri ayahnya

Celia sempat menolehkan wajahnya kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mengangguk. Celia lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria itu dan masuk ke kamarnya

Setelah perginya Celia suasana antara Naruto dan Arashi menjadi sepi, Naruto sendiri merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini kemudian berbicara. "Gomenasai Oji-sama, jika aku mengganggu puteri anda malam-malam..."

Arashi kemudian membalikan badannya tapi sebelum pergi dia berbicara. "Kau tahu kan dia sudah memiliki tunangan... jadi kumohon jangan ganggu Celia, Naruto-sama". Dan dengan itu Arashi pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang ekspresinya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya

.

Keesokan paginya datang Shinigami utusan dari Gotei 13 dan menyampaikan keputusan tentang Namikaze Naruto selanjutnya. Di dalam keputusan itu diputuskan jika Naruto akan memasuki Academy Shinigami sebagai Siswa khusus dan akan dilatih kemampuan shinigaminya di sana. Dan karena permintaan Khusu dari ketua klan Uzumaki dia di perbolehkan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Uzumaki selama berada di akademi

Kini Naruto berada di depan gerbang klan dan bersiap untuk menuju akademi. Tsunade memeluk Naruto dan berkata untuk berjuang di akademi, Naruto pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Tsunade. Walaupun sebentar tapi Naruto sudah lega bisa bertemu dengan neneknya

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, sudah waktunya kita berangkat...". ucap Shinigami yang bertugas membawa Naruto ke Akademi itu. Naruto pun mengangguk, dia memandang ke arah Celia yang berada di sebelah Rei. Dia sebenarnya menyadari ekspresi sedih di wajah Celia saat dia menatapnya tapi dia terigat perkataan ayah Celia kemarin malam, dan dia pun tidak membalas senyuman Celia

Naruto beserta Shinigami tadi langsung pergi untuk menuju akademi meninggalkan Celia yang menatap punggung Naruto dari kejauhan

**Celia POV**

'Sakit...'. itulah yang dirasakan Celia sekarang, dia merasa sakit saat Naruto mengabaikannya. Dia merasa perasaan yang sangat tidak enak di dalam hatinya

'Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadamu Naruto-kun...'. dan Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung lebarnya dari kejauhan, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Menangis karena diabaikan olehnya tadi, menangis karena tidak akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama

'Apa aku telah menyukainya ?...'

**Celia POV End**

Dan dari kejauhan Naruto meremas dada kirinya. 'Gomenasai Celia...'. katanya dalam hati

**~R.O.B.S~**

Naruto memandang Akademi di depannya, dia melihat tulisan di depan gerbang akademi, _**Shin-ou Reijutsuin**_. "ayo Namikaze-san, kepala akademi sudah menunggumu". Naruto pun mengangguk dan segera melangkah mengikuti shinigami di sebelahnya

"Jadi kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto...". Naruto memandang seorang laki-laki tua dihadapannya, jika memang benar pria dihadapannya pasti sudah seumuran dengan Sho-taichou. "Ha'i...". jawab Naruto

Tampak menilai remaja dihadapannya pria tua yang merupakan kepala akademi Shin-ou ini berbicara kembali. "Baiklah perkenalkan namaku **Shintaro** dan aku adalah kepala Akademi ini... berhubung kau adalah murid khusus maka kau akan mendapatkan kelas dengan materi khusus Namikaze-kun". Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Besok kau akan memulai pelatihanmu, sekarang kau istirahatlah di kamarmu...". lalu dia menyuruh asistennya untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke kamarnya

_**6 Bulan Kemudian**_

"**Hadou #58 : Tenran**". Terlihat hembusan angin yang kuat menghancurkan sebuah batu besar. "Bagus Namikaze-kun, kau sudah menguasai seluruh materi yang diajarkan". Kata seorang laki-laki tua bernama Shintaro tidak jauh dari sosok yang melakukan serangan tadi

Naruto pun tersenyum, sudah 6 bulan dia di akademi, berlatih dengan sangat keras dan hampir menguasai seluruh materi yang diberikan. Dia menguasai Bakudou, Hadou, Hakuda dan Hohou. Untuk Zanjutsu nya jangan ditanyakan lagi, kemampuan Zanjutsunya sudah bisa mengimbangi kepala akademi meski hanya menggunakan Asauchi, ya karena dia belum mendapatkan Zanpakutou nya

Naruto berjalan kearah Shintaro dengan tenang, mereka kini sedang berada di tReining ground di sebelah luar akademi. "Baiklah Namikaze-kun, sekarang sudah saatnya kau mendapatkan Zanpakutou mu sebelum kau lulus dari akademi ini". Naruto kembali mengangguk, akhirnya kesempatan yang ditunggu- tunggunya telah tiba untuk mendapatkan Zanpakutou nya sendiri

"Sekarang kau pejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasilah, masuki alam bawah sadar mu dan temuilah roh Zanpakutou mu...". Naruto pun menuruti perintah Shintaro, dia menutup matanya dan berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Shintaro dan asistennya sedikit berjalan mundur membiarkan Naruto melakukannya di tengah lapangan

_INSIDE NARUTO MINDS_

Naruto berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang besar, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Tampak seperti sebuah aula istana dengan ukiran-ukiran elit di dinding tembok ruangan. "Akhirnya kau datang juga... Naruto". Naruto menolehkan direksinya kepada suara lain di ruangan itu. Saat dia memandang sosok yang berbicara sosok itu tersenyum kearah Naruto, sosok itu memakai jubah warna hitam dan berpakaian seperti raja ala barat. Posturnya terlihat tegap, rambut hitam berantakannya ditambah wajahnya yang tampan membuat Naruto sempat berpikir dia berhadapan dengan seorang raja sungguhan

"Apa kau roh Zanpakutou ku ?". tanya Naruto memandang sosok di depannya yang sekarang berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang lebih kelihatan seperti singgasana raja. Sosok itu berhenti di depan Naruto, sekarang Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok tadi. Tampak manik merahnya menatap Naruto

"Ya, aku adalah roh Zanpakutou mu...". jawab sosok itu kepada Naruto

"Jadi, apa yang haris kulakukan untuk mendapatkan mu". Sosok itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Naruto karena kau memang sudah memiliki ku"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan berbicara. "Perkataanmu seakan membuatku terasa seperti homo". Sosok di depan Naruto tertawa, dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju singgah sananya

"Apa kau yakin siap untuk mendapatkan wujud ku, kuberitahu sesuatu hal kepadamu Naruto...". setelah duduk sosok itu memasang muka serius dan berbicara kepada Naruto yang telah mendekat. "kekuatanku bukanlah kekuatan yang biasa, kau harus mempunyai tekad yang kuat jika kau mau menggunakan ku... jadi apa tekadmu menemuiku Naruto". Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali

"... kau sudah berada dalam diriku sejak lama kan ? jadi kau pasti sudah tahu tekad dan mimpiku sejauh ini". Melihat muka serius dari Naruto sosok itu tersenyum. "baiklah jika itu memang keinginanmu... kupikir kau akan bisa mendengar nama asliku sekarang"

Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan sosok di depannya, dia tahu jika seorang Shinigami yang sudah bisa mendengar nama Zanpakutou nya maka mereka bisa menguasai Shikai atau tahap pertama pelepasan kekuatan zanpakutou mereka. "Apa kau yakin aku bisa mendengar namamu...?"

Lagi-lagi sosok di depan Naruto tertawa, dia bangkit dari duduknya kembali dan sekarang berjalan kearah Naruto, memegang bahu kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dia berbicara. "Aku sangat yakin Naruto, sekarang dengarkanlah, namaku adalah... _**Kokuou (**_**黒王**_**)**_"

_END NARUTO MINDS / OUTSIDE NARUTO MINDS_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto yang sedang terpejam terselimuti aura hitam, perlahan aura itu membungkus tubuh Naruto dan membuat kekkai seperti bola di sekeliling tubuhnya. Asisten Shintaro yang melihat itu mempersiapkan Zanpakutounya namun di tahan oleh Shintaro. Dia memang merasakan Reiatsu yang sangat hebat dari gumpalan energi hitam yang menutupi Naruto tapi dia tetap bersikap tenang

Tak berapa lama kekkai aura gelap yang membungkus Naruto meledak dan menghasilkan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dari tubuh Naruto. Shintaro memandang sosok Naruto yang kini terselimuti debu hasil ledakan barusan, tak berapa lama dia tersenyum

Saat debu yang menutupi tubuh Naruto lenyap kini mereka melihat Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya, yang berbeda darinya kini dia memegang sebuah Katana yang adalah Zanpakutou nya. Wujud Katana itu seperti katana shinigami lainnya, berwarna hitam dengan bagian lancipnya berwarna putih, gagangnya sendiri berwarna hitam dengan beberapa coretan berwarna kuning

"Selamat Namikaze Naruto-san kau telah mendapatkan Zanpakutou mu, dengan ini kau resmi lulus dari akademi sebagai murid khusus... pembagian divisimu akan di laksanakan besok jadi kau bisa datang ke aula akademi besok". Kata Asisten Shintaro setelah di beri instruksi berbicara oleh Shintaro. Naruto pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia memandang Zanpakutou miliknya dan kemudian menyarungkannya ke sarung pedang yang sudah berada di pinggang kirinya

Naruto membungkuk kan badannya, dan segera pergi untuk menuju kamarnya dan beristirahat

**~R.O.B.S~**

Bulan purnama kembali menampilkan dirinya di langit malam Soul Society. Tampak Celia Uzumaki sedang menikmati malamnya di taman seperti biasa, dia tampak memandang bulan di atas sana dengan pandangan yang tampak merindukan seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang pemuda jabrik pirang yag sedang di pikirkannya, sungguh 6 bulan dia tidak ketemu dengan pemuda itu dia merasa sangat kangen dengannya

Setiap hari dia berlatih seharian penuh, kadang dia menjalankan misi kecil dari komandannya. Namun pikirannya tentang sosok pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa pergi dari otaknya seakan sudah terpatri disana. Dia sadar jika dia menyukai sosok pemuda pirang itu, tapi apakah pemuda yang selalu di pikirkannya mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia bingung mau di apakan perasaannya ini, walaupun pemuda itu juga menyukainya tapi statusnya yang sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain tentu sulit untuk di lepaskan

Dan soal tunangannya Rei, dia bukannya membencinya tapi dia tidak suka saja dengannya. Setiap kali Rei mengunjunginya atau bertemu dengannya Rei selalu saja bertingkah sok manis dan perhatian, beda sekali dengan wajah sok cool nya yang di perlihatkan setiap saat. Tapi yang pasti dia tidak menaruh perasaan apa-apa pada Rei, walaupun Rei terlihat menyukainya dan mereka adalah teman dari kecil

"Celia... apa kau belum tidur nak ?". Celia pun menengokan kepalanya dan matanya melebar saat melihat Tsunade dengan piyama tidurnya berdiri di belakangnya, saat dia ingin berdiri Tsunade menahannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk bersamanya, Celia pun mengiyakan nya walau dia merasa cukup risih saat duduk di sebelah Tsunade

"Apa kau selalu disini setiap malam...?". Kata Tsunade yang duduk di sebelah Celia. "Ha'i Tsunade-sama, saya selalu melihat bulan di sini". Kata Celia sopan. Tsunade tersenyum menatap gadis pirang di sebelahnya yang tampak gugup

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mamaggilku dengan Baa-sama saja, tak usah sopan-sopan sepert itu"

"Tapi Tsunade-sama-".

"Ssshh... ini perintah". Dan akhirnya Celia hanya mengangguk pasrah, Tsunade tersenyum melihat Celia yang tampak menuruti perkataannya. "Apa kau merindukan seseorang eh... biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang merindukan cucuku". Muka Celia langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Tsunade, Tsunade tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Celia dengan muka yang memerah

"Aku juga kangen dengannya...". Celia kali ini menatap Tsunade, tampak dengan jelas raut wajah yang sendu di sana. "sudah enam bulan dan itu membuatku selalu ingin bertemu dengannya..."

"Tsunade Obaa-sama...". Tsunade tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Celia. Celia yang menyadari ucapannya memerah mukanya. "Hei kau tidak usah malu, lagi pula aku suka di panggil seperti itu... dan itu juga terlihat kau seperti cucuku". Celia paham dengan perkataan Tsunade yang mengatakan dirinya seperti cucunya, cucu disini berarti dia adalah istri dari Naruto. Mukanya pun tambah memerah

Sekali lagi Tsunade terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi gadis remaja di sebelahnya, dia memang menyukai gadis di sebelahnya dalam artian sifatnya dan kepribadiannya. _'Kupikir dia memang mirip dengan Kushina'_. Tsunade berpikir tentang menantunya yang juga berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Kini Tsunade menatap bulan di atasnya

"Kau tahu Celia... dulu tempat ini juga merupakan tempat favoritku, tempat favorit untuk mengenang seseorang yang kau rindukan". Celia yang sudah sadar dengan acara blushingnya pun mengangguk, dia tidak menyangka jika tempat favoritnya itu menjadi tempat favorit Tsunade juga

"Apa kau suka pada cucuku ?". perkataan Tsunade membuat Celia menoleh kepadanya, dia tidak yakin Tsunade berbicara demikian. "Eh ?"

"... apa kau suka dengan Naruto ?". Celia kaget saat Tsunade membuka matanya dan memandangnya tepat di matanya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Tsunade mananyainya pertanyaan yang membuatnya membeku itu

Celia tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Dia memang suka pada Naruto dan merindukannya, tapi dia belum tahu jika dia suka dalam konteks apa. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari remaja di hadapannya Tsunade menghela nafas panjang

Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk pelan kepala Celia yang membuatnya mendongak, Tsunade tersenyum kecil. "Aku paham perasaanmu Celia, tapi jika memang kau menyukainya maka jagalah dia... aku ingin dia bahagia". Dan dengan Itu Sosok Tsunade pergi dari hadapan Celia meninggalkan Celia yang kembali terdiam memikirkan perkataan Tsunade tadi

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu atau di balik pohon terdapat sosok yang menggertakan giginya, cengkraman nya pada Zanpakutou nya di pinggangya menguat. Sosok tersebut segera pergi tanpa meningalkan jejak apapun

.

Naruto kini sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke aula akademi, dia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan hakama hitamnya seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang tampak sedikit memanjang dibiarkannya seperti biasa (tidak di sisir), sekali lagi dia menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin di depannya. Mengangguk yakin dia segera keluar dari kamarnya tentu saja setelah mengambil Zanpakutounya terlebih dahulu

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang, dia sempat menyapa bebrapa murid akademi yang di jumpainya. Naruto memang terkenal di akademi, selain dia adalah murid khusus kebaikannya dan kecerdasannya di kagumi hampir seluruh murid akademi. Saat melihat pintu besar di depannya Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, siap tidak siap dia harus maju. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam

Di dalam ruangan dia melihat Kepala akademi dan asistennya, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah dia melihat 13 sosok berhaori putih di sana. 'Untuk apa para Kapten disini...'. pikir Naruto masih kebingungan. Dia lalu menengarahkan direksinya di sebelah sang Sho-taichou, dia melihat neneknya disana tersenyum kepadanya

Naruto juga melihat Arashi dan Celia di sebelah belakang Yamamoto dan neneknya. "Kemarilah Namikaze-san, sekarang adalah waktunya kau untuk mendengar di divisi mana nantinya kau berada...". Perkataan sang kepala akademi membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di depan para Kapten

Yamamoto kemudian berbicara. "Namikaze Naruto... setelah menimbang-nimbang dan membicarakannya kepada para kapten, kami memutuskan bahwa kau akan bertugas di bawah komando..."

"... Sousuke Aizen-taichou di divisi 5"

.

**~To be Continued~**

.

**1). Nama : Uzumaki Arashi**

**-Posisi : Kursi Ketiga Divisi 13 (Kapten : Juushirou Ukitake)**

**-Zanpakutou : ?**

**-Shikai & Bankai : ?**

**2). Nama : Uzumaki Rei**

**-Posisi : Kursi Keempat Divisi 11 (Kapten : Zaraki Kenpachi)**

**-Zanpakutou : ?**

**-Shikai & Bankai : ?**

.

_A/N : Puaahh capeknya... gomen ya minna kalau cerita kali ini kurang greget. Ryu sendiri banyak sekali urusan disini minna, apalagi saudara Ryu yang ada acara gede jadi Ryu gak bisa terlalu konsen ama fiction ini deh, gomen ne minna._

_Oh ya Ryu boleh sedikit curhat gak, yah bisa dibilang Ryu sedikit prihatin ama cerita-cerita yang di update maupun di published akhir-akhir ini... bukannya nge-flame atau bermaksud lain tapi kadang para author yang yah kalian tahu siapa lah, updatenya atau publish ceritanya suka dipaksa. Maksudnya gini, cerita2 fiction seperti itu kadang buat Ryu agak ilfeel, mulai dari wordnya yang asal-asalan sampai Cuma ngungkapin apa yang ada di pikiran tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu mau dibawa kemana cerita itu. Ya gitu deh Minna, maaf ya jika diantara minna-san ada yang tersinggung atau marah sama Ryu, Ryu sih gak papa Cuma mau mengutarakan perasaan Ryu aja sama dunia per-fanfiction na sekarang_

_Udah segitu dulu aja ya, Arigatou Gozaimashita sudah mau membaca dan mendengar sedikit cerita Ryu. Semoga fic. Ini dapat menghibur dan menambah daya imajinasi Minna-san. Dan sampai ketemu lagi dei next Chapter... Jaa ne ^^_

—II—


	4. Chapter 4 (The Five Division)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Title : **_"Romanze of Blonde Shinigami"_

**Genres : **_Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Battle ,Supernatural, etc._

Rating : _M_

**Pairings : **_Naruto x OC, and others pairings._

**Summary : **_Naruto adalah seorang yang dilahirkan tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, yang dia tahu dia berasal dari keluarga kecil Namikaze dan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Kehidupan tenangnya berakhir saat dia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Shinigami. OC / OOC / TYPO / StrongNaru / SmartNaru / BadSummary / Fluffy and many____others._

_._

_._

_._

—**II—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4 : The Five Division**_

Sekarang aula itu tampak sepi, para kapten sudah pergi karena ada urusan masing – masing. Meninggalkan Naruto, neneknya dan Celia, Kepala Akademi dan Asistennya serta Kapten Naruto di divisi 5 nanti, Aizen.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kepada sang kapten yang menunggunya untuk segera berangkat atau bergabung bersama divisi nya. "Bolehkah saya meminta waktu sebentar sebelum berangkat Taichou ?"

Aizen dengan senyum khasnya mengangguk kecil dan mengijinkan Naruto untuk menemui keluarganya sebelum mereka berangkat, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang nenek yang tersenyum bangga kepadanya

Naruto pun membalas senyuman neneknya, dia kemudian memeluk neneknya melepas rasa kangen nya selama enam bulan itu. Setelah cukup Tsunade melepaskan pelukan itu dan memandang Naruto. "Aku tahu kau berlatih dengan keras selama enam bulan terakhir Naruto... sampai-sampai kau tak bisa mengunjungi Obaa-sama mu ini"

"Maaf Obaa-sama, karena belum pernah mengunjungimu...". Tsunade pun menggeleng dan memaklumi, yah sekarang kan bukan saatnya kecewa atau sedih tapi malah dia senang karena Naruto sudah berlatih dengan keras dan bisa masuk pasukan Shinigami

"Obaa-sama paham, tapi nanti jika kau sedang luang kau harus sering-sering mengunjungi Obaa-sama...". Naruto pun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Lalu tatapannya teralih kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berdiri di belakang neneknya

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto memandang Celia pun tersenyum kecil, dia bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan Naruto dan Celia berbicara

"Lama tak berjumpa ya...". Ucap Celia dengan tatapan sendu meski ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk Naruto dan mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu, baka'

"Ya, sudah enam bulan...". Suasana diantara keduanya masih canggung, mereka tidak tahu mau berbuat dan mengatakan apa

"Apa waktumu sudah cukup, Naruto-kun...". Suara sang kapten membuat Naruto sadar. Sekali lagi Naruto melihat Celia yang tampak menundukan kepalanya tidak mau melihatnya, tersenyum sendu dia segera memandang neneknya

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Baa-sama, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu kapan-kapan...". Setelah berpelukan singkat dengan Tsunade Naruto segera memohon diri, dia sempat berterimakasih kepada kepala akademi yang menjaganya selama ini sebelum dia dan Aizen melakukan _Shunpo_ ke markas divisi 5

Tanpa diketahui semua orang setetes air nampak menetes dilantai, orang itu adalah Celia. 'apa kau membenciku Naruto-kun... samapi-sampai kau bertingkah seakan menjauhiku'

.

Naruto dan Aizen tiba di markas divisi lima. Walau Naruto pernah melihat sekilas bangunan markas divisi lima tapi dia tidak mengira jika dalam nya cukup besar dan cukup mewah. "Baiklah Naruto-kun, sekarang kau sudah masuk divisi lima jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah bawahanku"

Naruto mengangguk, dia harus menghormati Taichou nya walau kadang dia merasa kurang menyukai Taichou nya entah karena apa dia tetap harus menghormati atasannya itu. "Ha'i, saya mengerti Aizen-taichou..."

Aizen tersenyum aneh sebelum kembari berbicara. "baguslah... oh ya sebelum nya akan kukenalkan seseorang kepadamu..."

Naruto mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian datang dengan Shunpo seorang shinigami perempuan di samping Aizen, dia berambut hitam dengan bagian belakangnya di cepol. Naruto sedikit bersemu saat pandangannya menatap wajah shinigami perempuan itu

"Perkenalkan dia Wakil kapten divisi lima sekaligus wakilku...". Ucap Aizen

Perempuan tadi memandang Naruto sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "salam kenal Namikaze-san, namaku Hinamori Momo..."

Naruto pun membalas senyuman Momo, sebelum Aizen kembali berbicara. "Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk perkenalannya... Hinamori Fuku-taichou akan mengantarmu kekamarnya... untuk berikutnya akan kuberitahukan padamu besok". **(Aku lupa Aizen manggil Momo pakai sebutan apa, jadi mohon maklumin ya -_-)**

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu Naruto dan Momo membungkuk sebentar kepada Aizen. Setelah mereka berdua pergi Aizen pun berjalan ke mejanya dan duduk, dia tampak merenungkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian muncul. "hmm... Namikaze ya, ini akan semakin menarik". Ucapnya entah kepada siapa

.

"Nah Namikaze-san, disini adalah kamarmu... barang-barangmu sudah ada di dalam". Naruto pun mengangguk

"oh ya nanti jika ada bel berbunyi itu tandanya waktu makan sudah tiba, dan bagi para shinigami divisi lima selalu makan bersama di aula sayap kiri".

"Aku mengerti". Balas Naruto

"dan Besok aku akan menjemputmu dengan perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh Aizen-taichou". Ucap Momo kemudian. "Arigatou Hinamori-fukutaichou". Momo hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi dari tempat itu

Naruto segera memasuki kamarnya, isi kamarnya tidak berbeda dengan kamarnya dulu pas di akademi. Hanya ada futon, meja kecil dan lemari untuk menyimpan bajunya, serta sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar mandi

Meletakan Zanpakutounya Naruto segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya sebelum nanti pergi bersama dengan shinigami divisi lainnya untuk makan siang bersama

Sudah beberapa kali dia di buat takjub dengan keadaan di Soul Society, kini dia kembali takjub saat memasuki Aula super besar itu. Dia melihat ratusan, tidak, bahkan ribuan orang sedang duduk disana saling berbicara satu sama lain. Para Shinigami pria yang jumlahnya lebih banyak berada di sebelah kanan sedangkan di sebelah kiri diisi oleh Shinigmi wanita. Inikah yang dinamakan satu batalyon pasukan divisi di Soul Society, pikirnya

"Hei kau, jangan berdiri di pintu... kau menghalangi orang untuk masuk". Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat seorang laki-laki sepantaran dengannya berambut raven dengan modelnya seperti pantat bebek memandangnya

"Ah maaf, aku tidak melihat seseorang di belakangku tadi". Ucap Naruto kikuk. Sedangkan orang di depan Naruto menghela nafas pendek

"Kau pasti orang baru ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di divisi lima ?". Tanyanya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku baru masuk divisi ini tadi pagi, boleh ku tanya siapa namamu tuan ?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke...". Jawab orang didepan Naruto singkat. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal Uchiha-san...". Ucap Naruto sopan, dia tak mau bertingkah tak sopan dihadapan orang ini, dia cukup merasakan reiatsu orang ini yang terasa cukup besar dan dia juga mengira orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini menduduki pengkat yang cukup tinggi di divisi lima

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Yah lagipula aku tidak suka dengan keformalan dan kau kelihatan sepantaran denganku". Naruto pun mengangguk, dia juga sebenarnya tidak suka dengan keformalan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti Sasuke. Dan panggil aku dengan Naruto saja". Sasuke mengangguk

"SASUKE-SAN... SASUKE-SAN... KEMARI". Terdengar sahutan dari salah satu meja di dalam aula kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang ikut menoleh ke direksi yang orang yeng berteriak itu. "Ayo, sebentar lagi Aizen-taichou akan segera datang dan makan siang akan segera di mulai... dan kau juga belum kenal banyak dengan orang-orang di divisi ini kan ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke duduk di samping sekelompok orang yang memanggil , Sasuke tadi. Dia pun berkenalan dengan mereka. Dia juga menyadari kehidupan disini jauh lebih menyenangkan karena dia dapat teman-teman yang baru dan menyenangkan

"Oi Sasuke-san, kudengar kau di promosikan oleh Aizen-taichou... kau dipromosikan di kursi nomor berapa ?". ucap salah satu orang yang Naruto kenali sebagai Jinta. "Ternyata berita itu sudah menyebar cepat ya... kau akan tahu nanti, yang pasti aku lebih kuat dari kalian hahaha...". Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat Sasuke yang dari awal dikiranya dingin ternyata bisa OOC begini

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut sampai suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, melihat siapa yang datang semua orang langsung berdiri. Naruto juga mengikuti mereka, dia cukup mengerti jika sang kapten datang itu artinya mereka semua harus berdiri. Naruto juga menangkap sosok Momo di belakang Aizen

Momo yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil yang di balas senyuman kecil juga oleh Naruto. "Duduklah...". ucap Aizen setelah sampai tempat duduknya dengan Momo di sampingnya

Mereka semua segera duduk. Aizen kembali berbicara. "Sebelum kita mulai acara makan siang kali ini, akan ku beritahukan beberapa hal kepada kalian semua...". Semua orang menatap Aizen

"Yang pertama adalah pengangkatan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menduduki kursi ke lima di divisi lima yang sebelumnya di pegang oleh Seira-san yang sudah pensiun... Uchiha-kun berdirilah". Sasuke pun berdiri, para wanita langsung memerah melihat Sasuke, yah dia cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita. Setelah merasa cukup Sasuke kembali duduk. Sedangkan Naruto memandang takjub orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi, tak disangka dia langsung berkenalan dengan orang hebat

"Dan kita telah kedatangan teman baru, dia baru saja bergabung dengan divisi lima tadi pagi. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto". Naruto pun segera bediri dan tersenyum canggung. "Dan dia adalah cucu kandung dari Uzumaki Tsunade-sama". Dan seketika ruangan berubah menjadi hening saat Aizen berbicara demikian

Semua orang kecuali Naruto, Aizen serta Momo menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening, dia menatap Sasuke sebentar dan mendapati Sasuke yang nampak kaget. Lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya dia melihat berbagai reaksi wajah yang ditunjukan orang lain, ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, takjub bahkan iri

Dan dia sempat mendengar berbagi bisikan kecil. 'eh, dia adalah cucu dari Uzumaki-sama, berarti dia adalah anak dari 2 legenda di soul society itu dong... tak kusangka, tapi dia kelihatan lemah'. Begitulah beberapa ucapan yang Naruto samar-samar dengar

Aizen sendiri terlihat menyeringai melihat respon para anak buahnya dengan Naruto walau tidak ada yang menyadarinya. "Baiklah, kupikir sudah untuk peberitahuannya... sudah saatnya kita untuk makan"

Naruto pun duduk kembali, dia melihat Sasuke yang meletakan tangannya di pundak kiri nya. Dia pun menatap Sasuke. "Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku nanti Naruto...". Naruto pun mengangguk, yah setidaknya ada yang mau berbicara dengannya. Dia sendiri bingung saat meihat reaksi para shinigami divisi lima tadi. Dia mungkin juga akan bertanya kepada Sasuke nantinya

.

.

.

"Jadi benar kau adalah anak dari Namikaze-sama dan Uzumaki-sama". Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kini keduanya sedang berada di sebelah training ground di sektor utara markas divisi lima. Setelah tadi selesai makan Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya

"Yah seperti itulah, aku juga baru mengetahui akhir-akhir ini jika kedua orang tuaku merupakan Shinigami yang hebat". Sasuke menoleh kepada Naruto

"Yah awalnya aku juga cukup kaget bahwa kau adalah anak dari mereka, kau tahu sendiri kan jika orang tuamu adalah Shinigami yang hebat saat mereka berdua masih... err hidup". Sasuke sedikit memelankan suaranya pada akhir kata-katanya, dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Naruto

"Ya...". Ucap Naruto pelan dengan senyuman yang Sasuke tangkap ada rasa sedih di sana

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berbicara kembali, dia benci dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba mendung di antara keduanya. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan semuanya kepada ku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu..."

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia mungkin bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, ya mungkin dia juga harus mempercayai seseorang. "Baiklah..."

Dan Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari kehidupannya di dunia manusia, tragedi kakeknya, sampai dirinya melepaskan kekuatan Shinigaminya dan belatih selama enam bulan terakhir di Akademi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, dia cukup mengerti dengan kehidupan Naruto yang cukup berat, dan dia juga mengerti tentang perasaan yang tidak mengenal dan memiliki orang tua karena dia hanya tinggal berdua bersama sang kakak yang juga seorang Shinigami dan pasukan elit di divisi kedua

"Err... Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?... kau terlihat melamun". Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, dia mengangguk. "Jadi tadi kau bilang ada yang mau ditanyakan kepada ku, apa yang mau kau tanyakan ?"

Naruto kemudian berbicara. "Soal saat makan siang tadi... mereka semua bersikap aneh saat Aizen-taichou mengatakan aku adalah cucu dari Uzumaki Tsunade". Sasuke menatap Naruto, ya... Naruto memang masih baru disini jadi dia akan menjelaskan kepadanya

"Mereka semua hanya iri kepadamu Naruto...". Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Iri ?"

"Ya, karena kau adalah anak dari dua sosok hebat dan juga pewaris langsung dari Uzumaki Clan... dan juga maaf, kau kelihatan lemah di mata semua orang". Kata Sasuke karena tak mau menyinggung perasaan Naruto terlalu banyak

"Aku paham...". Ucap Naruto. Naruto memang dari luar terlihat cukup lemah dan tidak beguna, tapi belum ada yang memahami siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Sasuke pun memegang bahu kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya

"Dengar Naruto, kau harus membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau kuat... dan aku akan selalu emnjadi temanmu". Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tetang teman. "Arigatou Sasuke..."

Percakapan mereka berdua berakhir saat Momo datang dan meminta Naruto untuk ikiut bersamanya menemui Aizen. Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dan wakil kaptennya berjalan dari pinggir training ground. Dia kemudian memandang tangan kanannya yang tadi menyentuh pundak kiri Naruto

Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat, dia sempat menggunakan Bakudo pembaca Reiatsu yang di pelajarinya dari sang kakak. 'Dari yang kurasakan dan efek setelah aku melakukan jurus itu Naruto mempunyai Reiatsu yang sangat gila... bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkannya'. Pikir Sasuke kembali memandang Sosok Naruto dan Momo yang tampak jauh dari nya dengan peluh yang menetes di dahinya

**~R.O.B.S~**

Kini Naruto dan Momo sedang berjalan di koridor yang menghubungkan satu utara ke bangunan tengah. Di jalan mereka sempat bertemu dengan beberapa pasukan divisi lima lainnya, Momo sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat beberapa orang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan seolah meremehkan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri dia kini bersikap santai dan datar meski di tatap dengan tatapan meremehkan

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di ruangan yang kemarin Naruto datangi yang tidak lain adalah ruang kerja sang Taichou. Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan Aizen sedang duduk dimeja mengerjakan berbagai laporan

"Ah kalian sudah datang rupanya...". Naruto dan Momo membungkuk sebentar kepada Aizen. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan padamu bagaimana selanjutnya mengenaimu Naruto-kun". Aizen kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Untuk selanjutnya kau akan berada di pasukan sebelas dan akan berada di bawah komando Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah mengenalnya bukan ?". Naruto mengangguk. "Dan selama kau tidak melaksanakan suatu misi kau bisa berlatih di lapangan ataupun di tempat lain selama itu masih di lingkungan divisi lima". Naruto pun mengangguk

"Dan Momo, kau juga bisa mengajari Naruto-kun tentang Kidou berhubung kau sudah memasterinya". Momo mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya mengerti Aizen-taichou". Ucap Momo

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi...". Naruto dan Momo pun pergi meninggalkan Aizen sendirian.

'Sekarang saatnya bergerak untuk mendapatkan Hogyouku'. Batin Aizen

.

Kini Naruto sedang berada di lapangan kosong cukup jauh dengan bangunan utama walau masih termasuk lingkup divisi lima sendiri. Tempat tersebut di kelilingi pohon yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan kehadirannya dari pandangan orang2 divisi lima lainnya. Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar di tengah lapangan, dia tampak memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi, Zanpakutounya di letakan di depannya

Di dalam alam bawah sadarnya dia sedang bertemu dengan roh Zanpakutounya.

_Naruto's Mind_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto...". Ucap Kokuo yang merupakan roh Zanpakutou Naruto dari singgasananya. "Aku datang sesuai permintaanmu Kokuo...". Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar

"Yare-yare, bisakah kau bersantai sedikit, apa kau mau teh ?". Melihat Naruto tidak berekasi dan masih memasang wajah datar membuat Kakuo menyeringai. "Maa... tampaknya kau sedang serius ya, baiklah". Kokuo pun bangkit dan berjalan, dia berhenti di depan Naruto

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan ?...". Kokuo memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa. "Oh ayolah Naruto, apa kau tidak sakit saat kau melihat pandangan orang-orang terhadapmu... pandangan meremehkanmu itu"

Naruto menghela nafas, dia juga menyadari jika Kokuo punya sifat seperti itu. Ya sifat 'insulting' seseorang. "Oh ya, dan kau juga tahu kan bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat bagaimana pandangan mereka kepadaku... dan kau juga pasti tahu kan jika aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua"

Kokuo yang sempat terdiam kembali tertawa. "Yah, pendapatmu memang benar tapi tidak semuanya benar..."."Maksudmu ?". tanya Naruto bingung

Kokuo kemudian memandang Naruto tepat di kedua mata Naruto dengan serius yang membuat Naruto sedikit gugup di pandang seperti itu. "Inilah alasan ku mengundangmu kemari, aku akan menjelaskan kelemahan dan kekuatan ku kepadamu". Naruto masih mendengarkan ucapan Kokuo

"Kau tahu kan jika seorang Shinigami sudah mendengar nama asli dari Zanpakutou nya ?". Naruto mengangguk dan membuka suaranya. "Mereka akan bisa melepaskan Shikai (Pelepasan Pertama) pada Zanpakutou mereka yang sebelumnya tersegel". Kokuo mengangguk

"Dan kau juga sudah bisa melakukan Shikai...". Naruto memang sudah mendengar nama Zanpakutou nya tapi dia masih belum menggunakan Shikai nya. "Melihat reaksimu sepertinya kau belum pernah menggunakan Shikaimu, benarkan ?"

Naruto mengangguk, yah dia kan juga belum pernah bertarung atau latihan dengan Shikai nya. "kuberitahukan sesuatu padamu Naruto... kau dari lahir sudah mempunyai Reiatsu yang sangat gila meski kini kau sudah bisa menekannya sampai titik terendah berkat latihanmu, dan jika kau sampai melepaskan Shikai mu mungkin musuhmu tidak akan pernah punya harapan lagi"

"Apa maksudmu Kokuo, apa kau bilang pelepasan pertama ku sudah sangat hebat". Kokuo mengangguk. "Ya, bahkan Shikai mu mungkin bisa di setarakan dengan Bankai seorang kursi ketiga... tapi"

"Tapi..."

Kokuo kembali memandang mata Sapphire Naruto. "Untuk kondisimu sekarang, aku yakin Reiatsumu pasti akan tertekan habis jika kau mengeluarkan Shikaimu dalam jangka waktu 30 menit, karena kau belum memasteri shikaimu yang sedikit istimewa itu"

Naruto sedikit kaget. "Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar aku bisa memasterinya". Kokou kemudian tersenyum. "Itulah sebabnya aku memanggilmu kesini Naruto, kau akan kulatih disini... kau akan kulatih mengendalikan Shikaimu dan mungkin juga Bankaimu"

Mata Naruto membulat. Bankai, pelepasan terakhir dari Zanpakutou yang hanya dimiliki segelintir Shinigami di Soul Society. Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan hali ini, membuat dirinya kuat juga membuat dirinya bisa melindungi semua yang dicintainya

"Baiklah, aku terima Kokuo... kapan bisa kita mulai"

"Kau bisa memulainya nanti malam, carilah tempat yang tenang dan datanglah saat malan hari tepatnya saat tengah malam... dan satu hal lagi, saat kau berkonsentrasi buatlah sebuah kekkai untuk menekan Reiatsumu yang kemungkinan akan keluar dari tubuhmu saat latihan nanti". Naruto pun mengangguk, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk kambali ke kesadarannya.

.

Saat membuka matanya Naruto terkejut melihat ada orang di depannya, alhasil dia pun terjengkang kebelakang. "Waa... ittai". Rintihnya saat dia ter pengkok

Sedangkan sosok yang tadi dilihat Naruto terkikik melihat Naruto jatuh. Dia kemudian membantu Naruto berdiri. "Gomen, gomen Namikaze-kun mengagetkanmu". Sedangkan Naruto yang masih mengelus bokongnya hanya tersenyum kecil kepada orang yang mengagetkannya tadi, yaitu wakil kaptennya Hinamori Momo

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok... aku hanya kaget saat melihatmu ada di depan wajahku tiba-tiba tadi". Kata Naruto dengan senyum bodohnya. Momo sendiri tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto

"Ano... Hinamori-fukutaicho sedang apa disini ?...". Tanya Naruto

"Aku tadi mencarimu, saat aku merasakan tekanan rohmu yang berada tidak jauh dari bangunan utama aku segera datang kesini...". Ucap Momo

"ah ya, gomen aku lupa dengan hal itu... hehehe". Naruto memang sudah berjanji jika dia akan belajar Kidou dengan Momo, tapi dia lupa karena pembicaraannya dengan roh Zanpakutounya tadi

"Tidak apa kok... apa kita mulai saja latihannya sekarang ?". pertanyaan Momo hanya dibalas anggukan dari Naruto, mereka berdua pun segera berlatih Jurus-jurus Kidou. Mulai dari Bakudou sampai Hohou

Momo cukup kaget saat Naruto sudah menguasai beberapa Bakudou dan juga Hohou, dan dia juga menyadari jika pria di depannya mempunyai Reiatsu dan Stamina yang besar. Terbukti bahwa Naruto melakukan serangkaian Bakudou dan Hohou tanpa merasa kelelahan dan daya rusak yang ditimbulkan Hohounya tinggi

"Ada apa Hinamori-fukutaichou ?". Naruto bertanya kepada Momo yang dari tadi melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan jauh. Momo langsung sadar dari pikirannya

"Ah, tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa kok". Kata Momo, Naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali dengan konsentrasi dan pelafalan mantra-mantra dari Bakudou dan Hohou nya

Sedangkan Momo sendiri dia menatap Naruto dari belakang dengan serius. 'Namikaze-kun pasti masih menyembunyikan kekuatannya, tapi satu hal yang pasti... aku bisa merasakan aura Reiatsu yang sangat gila dari dalam tubuhnya terutama Zanpakutounya'

Dan sisa hari itu di habiskannya dengan berlatih Kidou bersama dengan Momo

.

**~R.O.B.S~**

.

Saat makan malam Naruto kembali mendapat bisikan-bisikan dari yang lainnya. Tapi di hiraukannya, dia kini sedang duduk bersama dengan Sasuke. "Kudengar kau di tugaskan di bawah komandoku, benar kan ?". Naruto menghentikan sebentar kegiatan makannya

"Ya aku di tugaskan di pasukan sebelas, dan juga... mohon bantuannya Sasuke-s.a.n". Naruto edikit mengeja kata-kata belakangnya, dia pun di beri deathglare an oleh Sasuke. "Oh ayolah, bercandamu sungguh tidak mengenakan Dobe". Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke merah mukanya

Setelah Makan malam berakhir Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sebentar, dia menunggu tengah malam sambil membaca beberapa buku yang dibelinya tentang Soul Society dan sejarahnya. Dia sempat mencari-cari buku tentang Soul King tapi tidak pernah ada buku atau informasi tentangnya di manapun, dia pun menyerah. Yah tentang Soul King memang sangat dirahasiakan

Melihat sekilas jam di dinding yang berarti tinggal satu jam lagi menuju tengah malam, Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca bukunya dan menaruhnya di rak buku. Naruto melangkah ke jendela dan memandang bulan Malam yang terlihat penuh kali ini

Naruto kembali teringat dengan Celia, Shinigami pertama yang ditemuinya dan membuat dirinya merasa ingin melindunginya. Entah darimana perasaan itu muncul tapi yang jelas hatinya menginginkannya untuk melindungi perempuan blonde itu

Naruto sempat merasa bersalah tentang masalah tempo hari saat dirinya bertemu dengan Celia dan Neneknya. Dia bersikap dingin padanya, yang seharusnya dia senang bisa berjumpa setelah sekian lama. Tapi kata-kata Arashi waktu itulah yang membuatnya melakukan semua itu, dingin padanya dan berusaha menjaga jarak padanya

Sekali lagi Naruto memandang bulan di atas sana, walaupun cahayanya mampu menyinari Soul Society tapi hatinya selalu gundah saat melihatnya. "Maafkan aku Celia, tapi ini semua demi kebahagiaanmu bersama Rei... aku tak boleh terlalu dekat denganmu, maaf"

Sekali lagi tidak hanya pria blonde yang sedang galau atau memikirkan seseorang tapi juga seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya juga sedang galau. Celia juga tengah menatap bulan diatasnya di taman seperti biasa

Hanya pada bulan dia bersikap seperti ini, hanya pada bulan dia bersikap lemah berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang tampak tegar dan berkharisma layaknya pasukan divisi satu lainnya, dan hanya pada bulan dia selalu membisikan satu nama yang selalu dipikirkannya

'Naruto-kun...'

.

.

**~To be Continued...~**

.

.

_**A/N**__ : Gomen ne kalau Cerita kali ini agak sedikit word nya and banyak kata-kata yang jelek di dalamnya. Oh ya Ryu menambah satu karakter dari Canon Naruto yaitu SASUKE, kupikir Naruto harus dapat sahabat jadi Ryu tambah aja Sasuke kedalamnya... maaf kalo terkesan OOC Sekali tapi itu memang dibutuhkan untuk cerita Ryu kali ini_

_Dan untuk masalah ada tidaknya karakter lain di Canon NARUTO yang Ryu munculkanitu nanti tergantung pengembangan ceritanya saja... kalau misal Ryu butuh Ryu pasti akan gunain salah satu karakter itu. Tapi nggak banyak kok... dan satu lagi, disini murni Ryu gunain Bleach Setting jadi gak ada yang namanya Cakra atau Hokage atau Bijuu yang ada cuma Shinigami dan segala sesuatu yang terdapat di Anime Bleach. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang request untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia Naruto..._

_Sekali lagi Ryu makasih atas Review dan Dukungan Minna-san pada semua karya-karya Ryu... tetep Ryu tunggu Review kalian yah, Jaa nee ^^..._

—ll—


	5. Chapter 5 (First Mission and Fight)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Title : **_"Romanze of Blonde Shinigami"_

**Genres : **_Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Battle ,Supernatural, etc._

Rating : _M_

**Pairings : **_Naruto x OC, and others pairings._

**Summary : **_Naruto adalah seorang yang dilahirkan tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, yang dia tahu dia berasal dari keluarga kecil Namikaze dan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Kehidupan tenangnya berakhir saat dia bertemu dengan wanita itu dan merubah dirinya menjadi seorang Shinigami. OC / OOC / TYPO / StrongNaru / SmartNaru / BadSummary / Fluffy and many____others._

_._

_._

_._

—**II—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5 : First Mission and Fight**_

Sasuke kini sedang berjalan untuk menemui Aizen, dia tadi menerima perintah untuk datang langsung menemuinya. Waktu memang tergolong masih cukup pagi dan matahari masih menampilkan sedikit dirinya. Berjalan dengan santai Sasuke kadang menyapa para Shinigami divisi lima yang lain yang saat itu sudah mulai beraktifitas, tak juga dia sering mendapat tatapan cinta dari para perempuannya

Tok..tok...tok...

"Masuk...". Setelah mendapat Konfirmasi dari sang pemilik ruangan, Sasuke segera memasuki ruangan itu. "Aaa... Sasuke-kun kau sudah datang, maaf memanggilmu pagi-pagi begini". Kata Aizen di belakang meja sedang mengerjakan sesuatu

"Tidak apa-apa Taichou, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggilku ?"

Aizen tampak memegang sebuah gulungan dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengerti isyarat dari taichounya segera maju dan mengambil gulungan yang disodorkan Aizen. Memandang Sasuke yang kebingungan Aizen berbicara. "Gulungan itu adalah gulungan misi..."

"Gulungan Misi...?". Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Aizen mengangguk. "Kau bisa melihat rincian misinya sendiri nanti Sasuke-kun, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu dulu...". jeda sejenak Aizen kembali berbicara

"Berhubung yang akan melakukan misi itu adalah tim mu maka berhati-hatilah, itu bukanlah misi mudah dan kau sudah tahu jika ada anggota baru di tim mu yang belum mengenal pertarungan bukan ?". Sasuke mengangguk dan memikirkan anggota barunya yaitu Naruto

"Dan satu lagi... kalian tidak akan menjalankan misinya seorang diri melainkan akan dikirimkan satu pasukan untuk membantu kalian". Sasuke mendengar itu mengangguk dan berbicara. "Kalau boleh tahu, tim dari divisi mana yang akan menjalaskan misi bersama kami Taichou ?"

"Kalian akan menjalankan misi itu bersama salah satu tim dari divisi satu tapi aku tidak tahu spesifik nya Yamato-shotaichou mengirimkan siapa...". Ya, asal bukan dari divisi sebelas yang gila akan pertarungan dia setuju-setuju saja sih. "Baiklah, saya paham. Saya minta undur diri dan memberitahu semuanya Aizen-taichou". Aizen pun mengangguk, Sasuke segera melakukan Shunpo untuk segera memberitahukan anggotanya dan membaca rincian misi yang diberikan kaptennya

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan nya dengan keadaan sekitarnya, saat pandangannya sudah menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar dia menyadari jika dirinya sedang berbaring di atas futon di dalam kamarnya. Bangkit dari duduknya dia sedikit memegang kepalanya yang pusing, Naruto berjalan kearah jendela dan menyingkap serta membuka jendelanya menampilkan matahari yang sudah lumayan tinggi di langit barat

"Ahh, badanku pegal semua...". Meregangkan sedikit badannya Naruto melirik Zanpakutounya yang di letakannya di semping futonnya. Latihan dari _Kokuou_ tadi malam sungguh seperti neraka baginya, jika bukan karena shinigami dia pasti sudah mati berulang kali. Tapi Naruto sudah merasakan efek dari latihan bak neraka itu, dia merasa Reiatsunya sudah sedikit bisa ia kendalikan dan tubuhnya pun merasa kuat dan bertenaga

Tok.. tok... tok...

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu dan mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk beberapa kali. "Ya, tunggu sebentar". Naruto pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya

"Sasuke,". Kata Naruto saat melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu padamu Naruto, kita akan melaksanakan misi nanti siang jadi kau bersiaplah". Naruto mengangguk, dia memang sudah tahu jika suatu saat dia akan diberi misi baik itu sendirian atau kelompok

"Jadi misi kali ini adalah misi kelompok, kalau boleh tahu kita akan melakukan misi apa ?". Sasuke menjawab. "Rinciannya akan kujelaskan nanti saat kita bertemu di tempat pertemuan kepada semua anggota, dan untuk kali ini kita juga akan kedatangan salah satu tim dari divisi satu untuk membantu kita"

"Divisi satu, siapa ?". menghela nafas Sasuke menjawab. "Aku juga tak tahu, aku hanya di beri petunjuk itu saja dari Aizaen-taichou, yang penting sekarang kau bersiaplah... kau tahu, kau seperti habis melakukan adegan ranjang melihat penampilan mu yang berantakan itu"

Muka Naruto sedikit memerah, yah mau bagaimana lagi berhubung tadi malam saat Naruto pulang dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan kondisinya juga sudah cukup acak-acakan waktu itu. "Iya-iya, kau tahu... kau sungguh mirip dengan kakek ku saat kau mulai berbicara". Saat Sasuke hendak memprotes perkataan Naruto pintu kamar sudah di tutup oleh Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggerundel tidak jelas

.

**~R.O.B.S~**

.

"Ada apa Shotaichou-sama memanggilku...". Kini Celia sedang menghadap ke taichounya, dia tadi sempat di beri perintah untuk bertemu dengan Yamamoto secara langsung. Yamamoto sendiri masih berdiri di tempat favoritnya di atas sebuah bangunan yang langsung menghadap kota soul society

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sebuah misi Celia...". Celia mengangguk mengerti. "Apa misi yang anda berikan Shotaichou-sama". Jeda sejenak Yamamoto kembali berbicara. "Aku ingin kau dan tim mu membantu salah satu tim di divisi lima untuk menjalankan misi kali ini, rinciannya bisa kau lihat di gulungan ini". Yamamoto melemparkan sebuah gulungan kepada Celia yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan mudah

"Itu saja... kau boleh pergi". Celia mengangguk dan segera melakukan shunpo meninggalkan ruangan itu

Kembali dengan Naruto, dia kini sedang berjalan ke tempat yang di beritahukan Sasuke tadi, penampilannya sudah rapi. Zanpakutou nya di taruh di pingang sebelah kiri seperti kebanyakan shinigami lainnya dan tampak rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang masih dibiarkan liar karena dia sendiri terlalu malas untuk menata rambutnya itu

Saat berjalan dia melihat beberapa Shinigami divisi lima ynag tampak berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearahnya, bukannya dia tidak tahu tapi kembali dia tak ambil pusing karena itu

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia sampai di tempat dimana timnya yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke itu berkumpul dan siap menjalankan misi. Disana dia melihat lima orang yang dia yakini adalah anggota tim Sasuke, memang bagi setiap orang yang mendapati jabatan antara kursi ke-tiga sampai ke-lima dalam sebuah divisi akan membawahi sekelompok shinigami di divisinya. Jika melihat banyaknya shinigami dalam suatu divisi maka satu orang bisa membawahi lebih dari lima puluh orang, tapi Sasuke berbeda

Entah karena dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus atau dia yang meminta sendiri pada Aizen, dia hanya membawahi lima orang ditambah satu orang lagi yaitu dirinya. Itulah yang dia tahu, selebihnya Sasuke tak memberitahunya lagi

Naruto dapat melihat rekan-rekan setimnya itu memandanginya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Naruto sendiri langsung duduk beberapa meter dari segerombolan orang itu dan memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke dengan tenang

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke pun datang dengan menggunakan _Shunpo_ miliknya

"Hn, baiklah... berhubung kalian semua sudah berkumpul, kita hanya harus menunggu tim dari divisi satu". Ucap Sasuke, dia tampak menghela nafas saat melihat Naruto yang tampak duduk bersebelahan dari anggota kelompok lainnya

"Uchiha-dono...". salah satu anggota timnya memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatap orang itu dan berkata. "Hn..."

"Apa benar orang itu akan masuk kedalam tim kita, bukannya aku menolak keputusan dari Aizen-taichou tapi dia-". Sebelum sempat selesai menyelesaikan omongannya, Sasuke langsung menyauti

"Diam kau, ini sudah perintah dari Aizen-sama... dan aku tak ingin ada perselisihan kecil dalam tim ku, apa kalian mengerti ?". orang itu langsung mengangguk begitu pula dengan anggota tim yang lain, mereka takut jika ketua kelompoknya itu marah meskipun dalam hati mereka masih belum menerima kehadiran Naruto

"Sudahlah Sasuke, biarkanlah saja mereka...". Ucap Naruto yang kali ini bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke

"Hei, kau harus memanggil ketua dengan sopan... apa-apan kau". Hardik salah satu orang yang mempunyai luka melintang di pelipis kirinya

"Jin, sudah kubilang kan agar tidak usah ribut. Dan aku sendiri yang menyuruh Naruto untuk memanggilku begitu...". Orang tersebut kembali terdiam saat mendapat glare-an dari Sasuke

.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka atau lebih tepatnya kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke menunggu satu tim dari divisi satu yang akan ikut menjalankan misi bersama. Tampak Naruto kembali duduk di tempat duduknya tadi dengan tenang, disampingnya Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon dan memasang sikap santai

Saat merasakan sekelompok reiatsu yang mendekat Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya yang sebelumnya sempat tertutup dan Naruto juga ikut berdiri di samping Sasuke. Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat sebelas orang tampak muncul menggunakan _Shunpo_ di hadapan mereka

Saat melihat siapa yang datang mata Naruto membulat, tubuhnya seakan kaku dan tidak bergerak melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Sasuke yang tidak menyadari gestur Naruto yang menjadi tegang berjalan ke arah pemimpin kelompok yang baru datang itu, dia berdiri di depan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang Sasuke asumsikan adalah pemimpin pasukan dari divisi satu yang baru datang itu

"Apa kalian tim yang Shotaichou-dono kirimkan untuk membantu misi kami ?". Tanya Sasuke kepada wanita di depannya itu

Wanita yang belum menyadari sosok Naruto itu pun mengangguk. "Ya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Celia, kursi ketiga divisi satu dan kami akan membantu menyelesaikan misi tim anda...". Sasuke mengangguk

"Baiklah, berhubung semuanya sudah berkumpul maka aku akan menjelaskan secara rinci misi yang diberikan kepada kita semua... kalian semua kemarilah". Saat Sasuke menyuruh timnya untuk mendekat, Celia melihat satu sosok yang sangat familiar baginya

Sosok tersebut tampak menatap Celia dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Celia juga tampak terkejut dan membeku. "Naruto, ada apa ?". ucap Sasuke saat melihat Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya semula

"Aaa... tidak ada apa-apa". Ucap Naruto, walau hatinya masih bimbang dan ragu untuk mendekat tapi akhirnya ia pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Celia pun dia mengalihkannya seakan tak mau menatap Celia secara langsung

"Celia-dono, apa kau tak apa-apa...". Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Celia tak menjawab perkataannya. Celia yang sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya itu pun mengangguk dan kembali terdiam

"Baiklah... untuk kali ini kita semua akan melaksanakan misi yang cukup berbahaya, misinya adalah..."

.

**~R.O.B.S~**

.

Tim Sasuke dari divisi lima dan tim Celia dari divisi satu kini tengah berada di celah dimensi yang menghubungkan antara _Soul Society _dengan dunia manusia. Tampak Sasuke dan Celia memimpin pasukan dan berada di depan bersama dengan kupu-kupu neraka untuk memandu mereka

Misi mereka adalah untuk memeriksa celah atau lorong yang menghubungkan Soul Society dengan dunia manusia itu, akhir-akhir ini tampaknya cukup banyak shinigami yang menjalankan tugasnya di dunia manusia tampak belum kembali saat melewati lorong itu, dan karena itu mereka dimintai oleh Yamamoto-shotaichou untuk memereksinya dan mengantisipasi jika ada sesuatu

Naruto dari tadi tampak masih terdiam, dia terus memandang punggung Celia dari belakang yang kini tengah berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke di depan. Sedikit banyaknya dia merasa bersalah terhadap gadis itu, dia tahu jika dirinya menyukai tidak tetapi mencintai gadis itu. Tapi gadis yang disukainya itu sudah mempunyai tunangan dan dia sendiri juga tak tahu apakah perasaannya terbalas atau tidak

Dan satu-satunya pikirannya adalah menjauhi Celia, sehingga dia bisa melupakannya dan berharap Celia tidak terganggu. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya, dia justru malah semakin merindukan Celia dan Celia juga tampak murung saat dia tak mau bicara dengannya

'_Kurasa, aku harus berbicara dengannya setelah misi ini berakhir...'_. pikir Naruto

Mereka semua terus berjalan sampai Sasuke memberi komando kepada orang dibelakangnya untuk berhenti, semua orang mengangkat alisnya minus Naruto. "Kurasa aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh di sekitar sini, sebaiknya kalian siapkan Zanpakutou kalian..."

Semuanya pun mengangguk dan mulai menghunus Zanpakutounya masing-masing minus Naruto yang masih menyimpan Zanpakutounya. Salah orang dari tim yang sama dengan Naruto melihat Naruto tidak menyiapkan pedangnya berdecih

"Oi, orang baru. Apa kau mau mati hah, sombong sekali kau tak menuruti perintah Uchiha-san, cih...". Naruto hanya diam dan tidak membalas ucapan itu

"Oi, kalian bisa diam tidak... dan kau Naruto, kenapa kau masih menyimpan Zanpakutou mu ?". Ucap Sasuke yang kali ini melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya, dia juga sudah meniapkan Zanpakutounya. Celia juga melirik Naruto dan melihat wajah Naruto yang masih tenang

"Maaf Sasuke, untuk suatu alasan aku tak bisa mengeluarkan Zanpakutouku dengan sembarangan...". Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya, dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak mematuhi perintahku... dan sebaiknya kau tidak merepotkanku"

"Baiklah... aku mengerti". Balas Naruto, dia melihat teman-teman dari kelompoknya memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan dirinya adalah orang yang sombong. Sedangkan anggota tim Celia memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penasaran, penasaran apakah Naruto merupakan orang yang kuat sehingga tidak menghunus Zanpakutounya

Untuk beberapa saat mereka semua terdiam sampai mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya tekanan roh yang kuat yang tiba-tiba muncul. "T-tekanan roh macam apa ini...". ucap salah satu orang dari tim Celia. "Uchiha-san...". Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berseru

"Sebaiknya kalian semua berhati-hati, ini bukanlah tekanan hollow yang biasa di keluarkan oleh hollow biasa... persiapkanlah diri kalian". Semuanya pun langsung mengambil kuda-kuda termasuk Naruto yang memasang kuda-kuda tanpa menggunakan katana nya

Sesaat kemudian tekanan roh yang kuat itu memudar dan suasana berubah menjadi senyap. Dan tiba-tiba mereka melihat banyak titik-titik merah dari lorong gelap di depan mereka. "Cahaya merah... jangan-jangan itu-". Sebelum sempat bereaksi, titik / cahaya merah itu terlebih dahulu bertambah besar dan mendekat seakan seperti sebuah serangan berkecepatan tinggi mengarah kepada Sasuke dan yang lain

"Celaka... kalian semua cepat menghindar, itu adalah _**Cero**_...". Seru Sasuke kepada timnya dan yang lain yang tampak kaget saat mendapati Sasuke berkata demikian. Celia yang terlebih dulu bereaksi tampak merapalkan sesuatu sebelum berteriak

"_**Bakudou #39 : Enkosen**_...". Dan muncul perisai yang terbuat dari reiatsu yang tampak di depan kelompok mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian puluhan _Cero _itu pun mengenai perisai Celia dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar

"Celia-san...". teriak orang-orang dari kelompok Celia. Setelah debu menghilang kini tampak Celia berdiri dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dan juga terlihat Hakamanya sobek di bagian lengan kanan nya sampai ke siku

"Aku tidak apa-apa... sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap saja, musuh kali ini cukup kuat". Seru Celia kepada yang lainnya. Dia juga ikut melepas Zanpakutounya dari sarungnya setelah sebelumnya di sarungkan karena untuk mengeluarkan _Kidou_

Naruto sendiri kini tampak sedikit lega saat melihat Celia baik-baik saja, dia menggenggam gagang Zanpakutounya dengan erat. Dia masih menatap Celia sebelum tiba-tiba muncul puluhan _**Menos Grande **_dari lorong di depan mereka

"M-menos... banyak sekali". Ucap salah satu anggota tim Celia

Sasuke tampak memegang katananya dengan erat. "Kalian semua bersiaplah, Menos bukanlah hollow sembarangan... mereka bisa menembakan Cero". Seru Sasuke. _'Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan tekanan Reiatsu tadi... aku yakin Celia-dono juga menyadarinya jika Reiatsu sebesar itu bukanlah Reiatsu dari Menos-menos itu'_. Pikir Sasuke yang sedikit melirik Celia di sampingnya

"Uchiha-san, sepertinya yang hanya bisa mengalahkan para Menos itu hanya kita berdua... para bawahan kita terlalu takut dan tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan mereka". Sasuke pun mengangguk, dia juga sadar jika para bawahannya tidak bisa mengalahkan para Menos-menos tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga Menos merupakan Hollow yang sudah berevolusi, Shinigami yang belum bisa menguasai _Shikai _mereka akan sangat sulit mengalahkan Menos Grande

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu Celia-dono... kita tak menyangka jika musuh yang akan muncul adalah Menos Grande dan jumlah mereka yang cukupbanyak akan membuat kita kesulitan". Celia setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu Uchiha-san"

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu..."

Naruto tampak melihat rekan-rekannya bergetar saat melihat puluhan Menos yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka, pegangan mereka terhadap katana masing-masing tampak bergetar. _'Ini gawat, mereka sudah termakan oleh rasa takut... aku harus melakukannya meski akan merepotkan nantinya'_. Batin Naruto

Tapi sebelum Naruto mencabut Zanpakutounya dia berhenti saat Sasuke meneriakan untuk mundur. "Ini terlalu berbahaya, kita akan mundur sekarang dan menjelaskan hal ini kepada pihak Soul Society...". Naruto pun mengurngkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya, sedikit banyaknya dia juga setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Meski dia yakin jika dia bisa mengalahkan seluruh Menos Grande itu sendirian jika dia mengeluarkannya

Secara teratur mereka semua pun mundur, Sasuke dan Celia terus mengeluarkan bakudou nomor 39 untuk menghalangi Cero-cero milik Menos Grande yang ditembakan ke arah mereka. Namun beberpa langkah kemudian mereka kembali merasakan Reiatsu yang cukup besar

"Kalian mau pergi kemana, eh. Shinigami". Sasuke, Naruto, Celia dan lainnya menengokan kepalanya ke belakang dan terkejut saat mendapati apa yang dilihatnya. "M-Mustahil... kenapa mereka muncul disini... ini mustahil". Kata Jin, salah satu anggota kelompok Sasuke dengan bergetar dan tampak terjatuh ketanah. Tak berbeda dengan rekannya, yang lainnya pun tampak kaget dan ketakutan minus Naruto, Sasuke dan Celia yang menatap tajam sosok di depannya

"Sudah kuduga jika pasti ada yang memimpin para Menos Grande itu, ternyata kau yang juga pemilik Reiatsu tadi...". sosok tersebut yang tampak mengenakan seragam putih dan membawa sebuah katana dipinggangnya terdiam, kepalanya tampak masih dalam wujud hollownya

"_**Vasto Lorde**_... aku tak menyangka jika hollow jenis itu akan muncul disini". Kata Celia pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lainnya

"Sasuke...". Panggil Naruto. Kini dia maju dan berdiri di samping Sasuke, Celia dan Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan bingung. "Sepertinya kita tak bisa mundur, mau tidak mau kita harus mengalahkan mereka semua... aku yakin mereka tak akan membiarkan kita melarikan diri". Ucap Naruto tenang

Celia cukup terkejut saat tak menjumpai raut panik maupun kaget di wajah Naruto. _'Naruto, apa dia tidak takut... apa mungkin dia sudah cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Vasto Lorde itu'_

"Hn, aku setuju dengan perkataanmu. Aku dan Celia-dono akan melawan mereka, kau sebaiknya melindungi mereka dibelakang dengan kemampuan Baku-". Namun sebelum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya dia di kagetkan saat melihat raut serius di wajah seorang Naruto

"Tidak, aku juga akan ikut bertarung dengan kalian. Aku yakin kalian sangatlah kuat untuk membunuh para Menos Grande itu tapi tidak dengan Vasto Lorde itu... aku juga akan membantu kalian". Ucap Naruto penuh dengan determinasi dan keyakinan walau wajahnya masih menunjukan ketenangan dalam perkataannya

"Naruto, kau-". Ucap Celia. Kali ini Naruto melihat Celia yang kaget melihat dirinya. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil kepada Celia sebelum berkata. "Maaf sudah mengabaikanmu Celia, setelah ini ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu... jadi tolong hati-hatilah". Celia tampak melebarkan matanya sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut

"Kau kira kau bicara dengan siapa hah... dan juga aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu". Naruto tampak tersenyum kecil. Sasuke sendiri yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua hanya memasang wajah bingung

"Aku tak tahu jika kalian sudah saling mengenal, tapi... ah sudahlah. Dan untukmu Naruto, jika kau yakin dan tidak merepotkanku itu tak masalah...". Ucap Sasuke. Sementara para anggota pasukan yang lain masih terdiam dan tidak mengerti dengan percakapan ke tiga orang di depan mereka

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbicaranya, akan aku mulai... Menos Grande serang mereka...". Vasto Lorde itu pun menyuruh para menos grande itu untuk menyerang shinigami di depannya dengan menggunakan Cero

"Kalian semua bertahanlah, kami bertiga yang akan maju...". semuanya pun mengangguk dan tampak mengeluarkan jurus Bakudo mereka untuk membuat pertahanan. Sasuke tampak mengambil alih serangan pertama dan menghilang menggunakan Shunpo kearah para Menos Grande yang bersiap menembakan Cero milik mereka

"**Kirikaesu**_** : Kusanagi **_**[****草薙****]**(Slash : Kusanagi)...". Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Zanpakutou Sasuke yang semula berbentuk katana biasa berubah menjadi lebih pendek (a/n : bayangin Kusanagi Sasuke di canon). Dan setelah menjadi pendek tampak petir biru muncul mengelilingi katananya

Dengan gerakan yang bertambah cepat Sasuke berhasil menebas tiga menos grande dalam satu serangan

"S-sugoi Uchiha-san...". ucap salah satu orang di belakang saat melihat Sasuke menggunakan _Shikai-_nya. Naruto pun tersenyum saat melihat pemimpin sekaligus sahabatnya itu mulai serius. "Naruto... kau bantu Sasuke saja, biar aku yang melawan Vasto Lorde itu". Ucap Celia, walau khawatir Naruto mengangguk dan melakukan Shunpo untuk mengalahkan Menos Grande yang lainnya bersama Sasuke

.

**~R.O.B.S~**

**.**

"**Hadou #54 : **_**Haien**_...". Ucap Naruto. Dan dari telapak tangan Naruto tampak muncul api berwarna ungu dan mengarah kepada sekelompok menos grande, Menos grande tersebut pun lenyap setelah terbakar api Hadou Naruto. Setelah itu dia memandang sekeliling dan melihat Sasuke sudah menghabisi sebagian besar menos grande dengan shikai miliknya

Saat dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Celia matanya membulat saat Celia tampak terluka di bagian bahu kirinya dan tampak megeluarkan darah. _'Sial, aku harus cepat membantu Celia...'_

Celia tampak memegang lukanya yang cukup dalam, dia sempat lengah tadi dan terkena tebasan. Diakemudian memandang Hollow tipe Vasto Lorde di depannya dengan tatapan tajam, nafas nya tampak memburu karena cukup banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya tadi

"Apa ini kekuatanmu, heh... sungguh mengecewakan". Ucap Vasto Lorde itu dengan nada yang meremehkan, katananya tampak masih di tangan kanan nya. Celia tidak membalas ucapan hollow di depannya. "Aku belum selesai hollow, aku akan serius kali ini..."

"**Hikaru : **_**Kouhime**_...". dan setelah mengatakan itu bilah katana Celia bersinar. "Inilah Shikai ku, kuharap kau tak akan menyesalinya karena aku sudah serius kali ini...". Vasto Lorde di depannya hanya menyeringai dan dia juga tampak bersiap dengan katana nya

"Hyaa...". crashh... sekelompok menos grande pun berhasil terbelah oleh jurus Sasuke. Dia kemudian memandang Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau membantu Celia-dono, Naruto. Dia memang kuat tapi dia tak bisa mengalahkan vasto lorde itu sendirian". Naruto pun mengangguk

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terluka...". Sasuke pun hanya menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku siapa hah, aku atasanmu tahu...". namun saat melihat Naruto kembali sosok Naruto sudah terlebih dulu pergi menggunakan Shunpo meninggalkan Sasuke sedikit marah karena dihiraukan. "Anak itu..."

.

Kembali dengan Celia, meski sudah mengeluarkan Shikainya dia tampak masih kesusahan. Pada awalnya dia masih mendominasi tapi stamina nya yang menjadi kelemahannya tampak menjadikan dia terdesak. "Heh, ternyata kau gampang lelah ya nona. Kalau seperti itu kau bisa mati loh...". ejek vasto lorde itu

Saat Celia mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya, tampak vasto lorde di depannya menyeringai dan siap menebaskan pedangnya lagi ke tubuh Celia. Namun sebelum itu tubuhnya terlebih dulu terkena serangan petir putih dari sebelah kirinya

"**Hadou #4 : **_**Byakurai**_...". ucap Naruto. Celia pun tersenyum dan berkata terima kasih sebelum dia tampak kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Namun sebelum menyentuh tanah, Naruto terlebih dahulu melakukan Shunpo dan menahan tubuh Celia

"Kau istirahatlah, aku yang akan melanjutkan nya...". Ucap Naruto. Celia pun mengangguk, mukanya terlihat cukup pucat karena luka yang di terimanya dari vasto lorde tadi. Naruto tampak membopong Celia ala _bridal style_ dan berjalan ke arah kelompok yang bertahan di belakang. Dia meletakan Celia disana

"Tolong kalian jaga Celia... aku akan segera kembali". Semuanya tampak terkejut saat melihat Celia terluka dan menyadari tatapan serius dan tajam dari Naruto. "N-Naruto...". Ucap orang-orang dari kelompok yang sama dengannya. Naruto memandang sebentar sebelum berdiri dan berjalan kearah Vasto Lorde yang mulai bangkit kembali itu

"Tolong aku titip dulu Celia, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat...". Ucap Naruto

Perlahan suasana disekeliling mereka berubah menjadi berat. Tak lama kemudian tekanan Reiatsu yang sangat besar pun mereka rasakan. "T-Tekanan Reiatsu macam apa ini... i-ini sungguh gila...". ucap para orang orang yang berada di belakang. "Na-Naruto-kun...". bisik Celia pelan sambil menatap punggung Naruto dari belakang

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tampak sudah menghabisi seluruh menos grande itu melebarkan matanya. _'Naruto... apa ini Reiatsu milikmu ? kau sungguh menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku'_

Perlahan namun pasti tekanan reiatsu yang sangat besar itu kembali tenang. "Oi Vasto Lorde... kau akan menyesal karena sudah membuat Celia terluka... dan membuatku mengeluarkan Zanpakutou ku"

Vasto Lorde di depan Naruto tampak mengambil kuda-kuda walau di dalam hatinya dia kaget dan merasa takut saat merasakan riatsu yang sangat besar dari orang di depannya

Tangan kanan Naruto pun memegang gagang pedangnya. "Bersiaplah...". Bisik Naruto

Dengan perlahan Zanpakutou Naruto pun tercabut dari sarungnya. Dan setelah keluar sepenuhnya mereka semua bisa merasakan aura gelap dan kuat dari Zanpakutou Naruto. "Kau akan mati... vasto lorde..."

.

.

.

~**To be Continued...~**

.

.

.

***Note :**

**1). Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

**-Posisi : Pasukan Divisi 5 (Kursi Ke-5)**

**-Zanpakutou : Kusanagi (****草薙****)**

**-Shikai : 'Kirikaesu : **_**Kusanagi**_**' artinya (Slash : Kusanagi)**

**-Bankai : ?**

**-Penampilan Zanpakutou : **Sama seperti kebanyakan Zanpakutou saat dalam kondisi tersegel, bentuknya adalah katana dengan gagang berwarna coklat-putih dan memiliki bilah pedang berwarna putih polos dengan hiasan berbentuk tiga magatama di pembatas antara gagang dengan mata pedangnya

**.**

**A/N : **Gomen-gomen karena lama nggak ngelanjutin fiction. Ryu minta maaf buat yang fiction 'Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle adn Betrayal'. Ide lagi nggak ngalir and baru buat beberapa halaman. Soalnya kegiatan di kampus udah mulai padat and tentu saja merepotkan sehingga kalau mau ngelanjutin fiction suka kepikiran ini-itu dan akhirnya nggak bisa ngelanjutin

Untuk kedepannya Ryu nggak janji ya, tapi Ryu masih setia di kok, baik itu sebagai Reader and Reviewers atau sebagai Author

Jaa, mata ne...

—II—


End file.
